Albus Potter and the Secrets of Hogwarts
by Shananigins18
Summary: Albus Potter has just begun Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He will make friends and enemies. Most importantly he will realize how powerful he truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**James Potter and the Secrets of Hogwarts**

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Albus ran up the train steps to follow his red headed cousin. Rose was already half way down the train's hall, pushing through students to find an empty compartment. After the talk with his dad, the stress that Albus had been feeling all summer seemed to lift a little. The sorting hat takes the wearers choice into account. That means his chances of getting in Gryffindor were higher and his brother could just shut up. Albus Severus Potter will not be put in Slytherin!

He was brought back to the present by the sound of a familiar singsong voice. "How are you feeling Al?" said his cousin, Victoire. She had long blond hair, and shockingly blue eyes with a Head Girl badge gleaming on her robes.

"Fine," He had been saying that to everyone for the past few weeks. Truth was he was far from fine, he was terrified. What if Hogwarts did not want him because he was too dumb? Sure, he had looked over all his books (except _A History of Magic_, which was painfully boring). Nevertheless, maybe it was not enough. Maybe they want you to have each book memorized by heart. HE WAS NOT ROSIE FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!

Apparently his internal conversation was obvious on his face because Victoire whispered, "You know what? I was nervous my first day too, but everyone turned out to be real nice, and I made tons of friends."

Albus looked at her, sure, they were nice to you. You are part Veela therefore gorgeous and every guy would love to be near you. Including Teddy, according to his brother James, Teddy and Victoire were doing a bit more than just saying good-bye this morning.

He told his cousin he needed to go find Rosie and made the long walk up the aisle. Just when Albus thought he was never going to find her, a compartment door slid open and out popped his fiery haired cousin.

"Albus Potter!! Where have you been?" came the sharp voice, that oddly reminded him of his grandma Weasley.

"I ran into Victoire, she was asking how I was doing…" He said rather timidly as he put his trunk and an empty birdcage above his seat.

"Oh…I saw Dominique, she was chatting with a few of her 5th year friends, and I guess they are more important than her cousin because she completely ignored me. She was flaunting her new Prefect badge to everyone who would listen." Rose said quite bitterly.

However, Albus was not listening, he was thinking about how his entire family was in the prestigious Gryffindor house, God he hoped he would be too.

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's kids consist of Victoire-7th year, Dominique-5th year, and Louis-3rd year, each one in Gryffindor. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's twins, Molly and Lucy, are 4th year Gryffindor. Finally, his older brother James is a second year Gryffindor. All his worries were crashing down once again and drowning him to death, he must get into Gryffindor!

He was jerked once again back to reality by the annoying hooting coming from Pig. The tiny owl kept flying like a lunatic around his cage. Fed up with the noisy bird, Albus placed his jacket over the cage, which only barely stopped the bird's incessant hooting. He sighed and was comforted by the fact that his bird was not an idiot.

He got his bird during a family holiday. His family was in the Rain Forest and a snow white Cockatoo kept following him. After the trip, the bird managed to find his house and peck at the door until his family realized it was not an ordinary bird. The Cockatoo refused to be around anyone except Albus, so he named him, Determination, and uses him as an "owl". The creature truly was a genius, but currently he was sending a letter to Teddy. Teddy was considered family and Albus was asking a personal question that would have been impossible to ask in person due to his huge and nosy relatives.

"You know Al, you really need to learn to get out of your head, day dreaming is a trait of Hufflepuffs." said Rose with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

"You know Rosie, you should really learn to not speak your mind, smart-Alec comments are Slytherin traits." Rose stuck her tongue out at him and pouted in her seat.

The compartment door opened and a brunette with wavy hair down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes popped her head inside. "Excuse me, do you mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full."

The first thing Albus realized was her accent seemed off. "You aren't British." The girl smiled gently and nodded.

"Ignore my cousin he has no manners, of course you can sit with us."

As he got up to help her get the trunk on the shelf, Albus noticed she was a few inches shorter than he was. She was petite and continued to smile at him sweetly. He looked into those deep chocolate eyes and lost his train of thought. Although this happened a lot, no person had ever forced his mind to go completely blank.

Before he could ask her name, the door banged open and a dark boy was thrown right at him. Rose screamed, Albus yelled and pushed the girl out of the way. "I SAID YOU COULD SIT WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS, NOT HIT ON THEM YOU GIT! WHY DON'T YOU SIT WITH KIDS YOUR OWN AGE."

The dark girl, who looked like the boy's sister slammed the door shut making the windows rattle in its wake. The other boy got off Albus and held out a hand to help him up.

"Sorry about that mate. My sister had the strange notion I was being too friendly with two redheaded twin friends of hers. My name's Bobby Jordan." Bobby shook his hand roughly and smiled a toothy grin. Albus sat beck in his seat extremely confused and then realized the girl was sitting there holding back a laugh.

Albus tossed his jet, black hair out of his eyes and stared at Rose who was looking just as dumbfounded herself. She was the one to gain consciousness first, "I am Rose Weasley and that's my cousin Albus Potter. I think those twins were our cousins."

"Sorry, I see the resemblance. Nice to meet you and what's your name?" Bobby was directing his question straight to the chocolate eyed girl, his eyes focused on hers. Was she some kind of part Veela? Maybe that is why her eyes hypnotize people.

"My name is Danika Finnigan." She said in a more confident voice then Albus excepted.

"That is a very Irish name, but your accent is definitely American." said Bobby.

Of course…she is American, but Albus was sure he had met a Mr. Finnigan, but he didn't have a daughter of his age.

"Are you related to Seamus Finnigan?" asked Albus.

"Half-brother…"

"Wow but he is my dad's age."

She laughed humorlessly. "He isn't the oldest brother I have."

Sensing the conversation growing cold, Albus was just about to change the subject.

"My mom fell in love with his dad, she is American. I have lived in the United States my whole life."

"That's cool, but why aren't you going to school out there?" asked Rose, now fully engulfed in the conversation.

"I wanted…a change of scenery," she said with a small smile on her face.

"Headmistress McGonagall was ok with that?" inquired Bobby.

"She loved the idea of kids getting to know students from other countries. Anyway, enough about me, I read that each student is put in a house, which does everyone want to get into?"

"Gryffindor" the three kids chanted, they looked at each other and laughed.

"It does sound like a great house; I might get into Ravenclaw though." Well that is bragging a bit thought Albus. Not that he doubted she was intelligent, just a tad conceited perhaps.

"Why do you say that?" Albus asked trying to sound indifferent.

"I inherited an incredible gift from my mother."

"Dad says I have my mom's brain too." Rose said with a huge smile.

"This is a little more than brains I am afraid." Her eyes left Rose's and settled on Albus scrutinizing his appearance with curiosity.

Rose frowned a little, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I have a photographic memory." she said with pride, but Albus could have sworn he saw a little resentment too.

As if sensing he could see that, she looked away and changed the subject. "Have any of you read your books yet?"

"I have scanned them." said Albus.

"I went through them twice; I have a reputation to live up to." remarked Rose.

"Looked at the pictures and titles." Bobby said relaxing in his seat, seemingly unfazed.

"How does your photographic memory work exactly? Do you simply read a page and know it by heart?" Rose said with anticipation.

Danika smiled, "It is much worse than that. I can look at the page for 1 second and it is imprinted into my head forever. For example, this room, I could walk out and recite where everything is and if anything has been moved the slightest bit."

"Incredible…" Rose said with an awed voice.

"That's impressive and all Danny girl, but I would still like to know why you wanted to come to Hogwarts instead of an American school." Bobby practically demanded, yet his eyes shone with curiosity and laugher.

Danika sighed, "First of all, Danny girl? My own mother doesn't call me that!" Her mock anger did not fool anyone and she was chuckling to herself.

"I like it, sort of rolls off the tongue." Albus interjected.

"Good man Al!"

"Boys…" Rose got out her _A_ _History of Magic_ book and hid behind it for the rest of the ride.

The door slid open once again to reveal a redheaded boy with an annoyed look on his face, "There you are Rosie and Al, mom told me to check up on you during the ride. I see you made some little firsty chums. Be careful with him, he can be sort of recklessly dumb." James smirked and before closing the door, he gave a long look at Danika, and then left because Albus had thrown his jacket at him.

Albus, Bobby, and Danika continued talking constantly and were getting along great. About ten minutes before the train stopped, the kids got dressed in school clothes (except Rose because she had dressed beforehand).

Dominque's voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Albus had just began to think how amazing it would be if they all got into Gryffindor, when the train stopped. Before the children could get out, the compartment door slid open for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"You must be Albus Potter." sneered a blond boy, with a pointy nose and grey eyes.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I assume."


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter second generation. Other names and plot belong to me!

* * *

"_You must be Albus Potter." sneered a blond boy, with a pointy nose and grey eyes._

"_Scorpius Malfoy I assume."_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Sorting hat

"If you don't mind Malfoy, we need to get off the train." said Albus, frowning at the other boy. Who was this kid to barge in acting like he owns the place? Albus did not like the look of him, or maybe that was his Uncle Ron's voice in his head, telling him to be careful of a Malfoy.

"The train just stopped. We have some time to chat, don't we?" Malfoy said with a smirk and a hint of authority.

"No, we should go. If you do not mind, we would really like to be prompt on our first day." Rose shifted uncomfortably, but stared determinedly at the taller boy.

"Red hair, bossy personality…obviously a Weasley. It is rude to ask someone to leave without a proper introduction. Doesn't your mother teach you manners, or is she just as rude as you?" Scorpius said with malice.

Rose blushed and took a step back as if she had been hit in the face. Albus was just about to make a retort or throw a punch when he was interrupted.

"Well, you seem like an annoying jerk, seeking attention in the wrong place." Danika spat.

"Excuse me? Would you like to repeat that?" Malfoy looked bewildered.

"And deaf as well." Bobby said with an icy voice, "You should move before I beat your head in."

"I'll help you." Albus agreed.

Before the boys could launch themselves at Scorpius, Danika stepped only inches from his face. "I do not take kindly to people like you. Get out of our way or I will hex you to the next school year."

Danika had her wand pointed right at Malfoy's heart. "You can't use magic on others," Malfoy's voice was a little less demanding and a lot shakier. "Plus you couldn't know how to use a wand, we are only first years."

"In America, there are no underage magic laws." Danika whispered with a grin.

That got to him, he glared and stormed out of the compartment. The kids were all gazing at Danika with wary looks.

"You mean not only are you smart, but you have already used a wand before?" Albus said jealously.

Danika giggled and walked out of the small room, while the others followed.

The freezing air hit Albus's face as he stepped off the train. He heard a familiar booming voice, "Last call for first years, first years over here!"

The four kids ran up the narrow path heading toward a lake. It was large and deep, Albus was unable to see the bottom, which made him feel uneasy. The surface reflected the dark sky, sparkling with hundreds of stars.

There were tons of ohh's and ahh's, but Albus just wanted to take the carriages his older relatives always talked about. Even if what is directing them were the creatures of death.

"Four to a boat." Albus, Rose, Danika, and Bobby got a boat to themselves. When every student was tucked in, Hagrid shouted, "Forward!"

Everyone was completely silent except for the occasional "wow" or "what was that?". The ride was relatively peaceful, until there was a shout and a splash some three boats ahead. The girl struggled in the water as kids tried to get her, but the boats were not turning around.

Their boat was getting closer to her, Bobby and Albus were ready to grab and pull her in when suddenly a huge tentacle flew her into their boat. She landed in Bobby's arms, eyes wide and body shaking with either fear or cold, Albus was not sure which. She was the smallest 11 year old he had ever seen, with mousy blond hair and a young face.

She muttered a thanks, Bobby reluctantly put her down in the cramped boat. "So the giant squid is real." Came Rosie's shaky voice.

"I thought you said you read through all our books twice. _Hogwarts a History_ explains about the giant squid and how long he has been in the lake." She had her eyebrows raised in mock disappointment as Albus and Bobby stifled laugher.

When the boats docked, Hagrid rushed over and draped his furry coat over the girl. She was drowned entirely by the coat because of her size, but Albus realized her shaking was not from the cold, she was smiling from ear to ear acting as if it was the best day of her life.

"'Ow are ya doin youn'ins?" Hagrid was smiling at Rose and Albus. The two smiled brightly back.

"We are fine." said Rose. There was that word again…fine. He was about to find out whether he was going to honor or dishonor his family. He was nowhere near fine. _Please, if you are listening to me Godric Gryffindor, help me be in your house_. Albus was suffering from a mild stroke, he was sure of it.

"I bet'er ge' to the fron." Hagrid walked back to the front of the scared first years and directed them through the castle gates.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open wide. "The firs' years, Professor Longbottom."

A round, friendly face smiled at the crowd. "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." said Professor Longbottom.

The entrance hall was enormous. The students followed solemnly and Albus could hear the buzz of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. The students were showed into a small, empty chamber off the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Longbottom. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses…" Neville continued to talk about the sorting process, but Albus wasn't listening. The sorting is going to happen in a few minutes. The decisive moment only a few feet away. Maybe, if he ran out right now, he would not have to be in any house. He could be the lone wizard, who does not go by rules or labels. He is brave and uncaring to anyone who messes with him and has a theme song.

"Al, you look like you are going to pee in your knickers." Albus turned to the voice speaking to him. It was loving brother, James. When did he walk into the great hall?

"Relax, I am sure Slytherin will be thrilled to have you!" James was snickering with his friends. Albus felt his stomach flip. Rose grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Keep walking and ignore the pompous fool."

Albus gave her a weak smile and looked over at Danika. She smiled at him and he forgot his fears for a few moments as her chocolate eyes cleared up his mind again. Then, he heard a song coming from the front. The old, rotting sorting hat was singing.

_Oh, I may look ratty and old,_

_But don't be quick to judge what I am,_

_Do not be cruel, jealous, or cold,_

_I am smart and that is no sham._

Albus could barely hear the hat, he kept feeling a black out coming any moment from the suspense or perhaps he would throw up from his queasy stomach.

_Gryffindor, brave and true._

I am brave and true! I belong in Gryffindor, right?

_Slytherin, cunning and ambitious._

Cunning and ambitious, HA! More like obnoxious and proud.

The hat continued its song as Albus stayed completely silent, barely breathing. The hall burst into applause when the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the houses and became still. Professor Longbottom stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he said. "Adams, Benjamin!"

A boy with dirty blond hair walked up as steady as his feet would take him. He was shaking from head to foot. The hat thought for a second when it boomed, "HUFFLEPUFF!". The boy relaxed and staggered to the cheering table.

"Creevey, Colleen"

The girl who fell in the lake ran forward, tripped on Hagrid's coat, got back up and sat on the stool positively shaking with excitement. Albus was not certain, but he could have sworn he saw a painful look flash in Professor Longbottom's eyes. Albus seemed to recall a story from his dad about a brave man named Collin Creevey. The man died during the wizard war, so this must be his brother's daughter.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She got off the stool and ran to the clapping table.

Some more students were sorted into their respective houses. When they got to the F's Danika was called. She looked back at Albus, he tried to give her a reassuring smile, but even her eyes could not stop his nervousness for her. For the first time she looked very scared and kept taking in deep breaths.

Albus crossed his fingers and did not let his eyes leave her sight. She placed the old hat on her shiny, brown head. She waited with her legs swinging back and forth underneath her. It was the longest sorting so far. Albus was just about to ask Bobby how long it had been when the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"YES!!!" Albus shouted over the Gryffindor cheers. The students around him turned to stare, while Bobby and Rosie laughed at his outburst.

"Jordan, Bobby"

"Crap…" Bobby said under his breath.

Professor Longbottom looked at the parchment again a little confused. "Your real name is Bobby?"

Bobby nodded his head, "My dad has a big sense of humor." Neville chuckled and said he remembered his dad well. The hat barely touched his head when it yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Bobby smiled largely at everyone and sat down next to the small Creevey girl.

Great, two friends in the house of his dreams and he still had to wait for the P's. They got to the M's and Malfoy was called to the front. He sat down and the hat was place on his head. It took the hat a bit to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"What!" Rose was staring with extreme loathing at the blond headed boy. Malfoy was in a state of shock staggering toward the table. Was it just his imagination or did most of the people at the table look less than enthusiastic? This was definitely going to be an interesting year.

"Potter, Albus"

Albus did not move right away, but froze on the spot. Rose gave him a little nudge and he automatically walked forward. It felt as if he was walking to his death. Oh wait, disrespectful thought. His father actually did walk to his death.

He got to the stool and looked at Professor Longbottom. Albus had always looked up to this man. His dad would constantly talk about how Neville Longbottom did so much while his dad was away on a mission. His father felt guilty about leaving Hogwarts during the war and Neville taking the leader roll helped ease his dad's guilt. Albus seriously wondered if he could be as courageous and inspiring as these men had been. The taller man gave him a wink and placed the hat upon Albus's head.

_Ahhhh…another Potter/Weasley. But you do not think the same as your brother, it appears. He practically screamed that he wanted to be in Gryffindor and did not want to know my views. _

_**Well, I am listening.**_

_Kind-hearted, reckless, above average intelligence, ambitious, a little hot-tempered, extraordinarily brave for your age. You father was the same way, except I thought he would have done great in Slytherin. _

_**What…you are wrong. My dad was in Gryffindor and he saved Hogwarts along with the whole wizarding world. My dad would never have gone into Slytherin. He is braver and smarter than they will ever be.**_

_He felt the same way. I think you could do impressive things and Slytherin will push you to do so._

_**No, I do not want to be in Slytherin. You may say I am ambitious, but I can achieve without their kind of help…sir.**_

_Are you positive?_

_**Yes, I would like to be in Gryffindor or nothing.**_

_Well, considering you do not sound eager to be a Slytherin pupil. Better be_

"GRYFFINDOR" boomed the hat.

The Gryffindors shouted their praise, which sounded a lot louder than any cheer so far. Albus let out a deep breath. He did not realize he was not breathing. _YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Danika gave him a huge hug, which he was not expecting, but very grateful for because his knees were buckling underneath him. He could not contain his smile and he plopped down next her.

"Wow, I am starving!" Albus wished they would hurry up. Now that he was sorted, he realized how hungry he felt. His six relatives shouted their congrats across the table to him. Even his brother was glowing with pride.

"Nice goin, Al. Now…if we could just make sure your cousin joins us, we can be complete." Bobby mentioned while staring at Rose with uneasiness in his laughing eyes.

"Weasley, Rose"

Rose walked up to the stool confidently and quickly got the hat from the Professor and sat with her arms crossed.

The hat did not take long to say, "GRYFFINDOR!" and she hustled to their location to sat down.

"You looked certain you would get what you wanted." Albus was a little irritated that she had not taken the sorting more seriously.

"Not certain, just a hunch cuz." She smirked and waited for the headmistress to speak since Rose was the last first year.

The headmistress stood up. She was a woman of strict mannerisms and Albus knew not to step in her way from what he had heard from his Uncles and Aunts.

"Before we eat I would like to say a few words," it looked to Albus as if she were struggling with herself about what she was about to say. "Apples! Newts! Pixies! Knobs! Thank you."

The children laughed and food was presented on the golden plates. Albus dug right in, taking everything his hands could reach.

After the meal, Professor McGonagall stood up and gave out the important rules. "The forest on the grounds and the Whomping Willow are forbidden to all students who do not wish to die or get detention." Albus was positive she was directing the statement directly to his older twin cousins.

After she had talked about the rules and regulations, everyone got up to sing the Hogwarts school song. People were finishing at different times because you could pick any tune, but Molly and Lucy were singing it to the tune of a slow death march. Albus could not help laughing along with everyone else as the twins sang the last 1-minute long note.

Everyone headed to their dorm rooms and the Gryffindors followed the prefects, Dominique and an enviously, attractive boy, as they showed the first years how to get to their tower.

They got to a portrait of a very fat woman. "Password?" she sang in an opera voice.

"Giggling Bottuses" chanted his cousin and the boy.

The portrait swung open and everyone climbed through the portrait hole. The attractive boy pointed out the girls and boys dormitory, then commanded them to all get some sleep.

Albus said goodnight to the girls and went up the spiral staircase with Bobby. The two met their three other roommates: Scorpius Malfoy, Tobias Jefferson, and Dom Nicolson.

"Watch it Potter." Malfoy shoved Albus to the side.

"I wonder which of us is going to kill the rat first." Bobby said through clenched teeth.

"One gallon on him killing us, since it is in his blood." sneered Albus.

"Two gallons on you doing the killing." said their roommate Tobias. Him and Dom had been listening in. "I heard he used to beat on kids younger than him. What the hell is he doing in Gryffindor?"

"I can hear you idiots." Scorpius's cold voice remarked.

Albus climbed into bed and pulled the curtains around him. He laid back thinking he would never be able to sleep. His two friends got into the house he wanted and his family was proud of that little fact. He could not wait to send a letter home. What other amazing things could happen?

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!!!! I hope you all continue to read, and get others to read my stor as well, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter second generation. Other names and plot belong to me!**

* * *

_He could not wait to send a letter home. What other amazing things could happen?_

* * *

Chapter 3: Letters to Parents

Albus woke up early the next day, not even bothering to brush out his jet, black hair because he inherited its unmanageability from his dad. He shook it out of his bright green eyes and stretched. The sun was barely coming over the mountains as Albus drew his curtains around the bunk.

"Bobby?" whispered Albus to the bunk next to him.

"I don't wanna have green peas, they'll hur' me..." Bobby turned over and went back to snoring with his limbs sprawled entirely over the bed.

Albus chuckled and threw his blanket off. He quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment, then tiptoed out of the dorm room.

The castle was quiet and peaceful as Albus headed to the owlry. He began to write letters to family members as he walked.

**

* * *

**

_**Dear Mum and Dad,**_

_** I got into Gryffindor! James actually managed to be decent for a bit, but it was only a matter of minutes until I went back to being his annoying little brother. Rosie got in also! I met some amazing people already. Bobby Jordan is hilarious and Danika Finnigan is very awesome. Those are my two new friends. I am nervous for my first classes. Hope all is well with everyone. Tell Lily I love and miss her.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Al Potter**_

**

* * *

**

_**Hello Teddy!**_

_** Gryffindor has accepted some new students, Rosie and I are not among them…JUST KIDDING! We are Gryffindors and proud of it. I have met two incredible kids, we never stop laughing. I hope everything is well. I was also wondering if you got the last letter I wrote, if it is too personal you do not need to answer. Mom always says, I should not stick my nose in things I don't understand. Sorry, Ted.**_

_**Love you (Like a man loves another man),**_

_**Al Potter**_

* * *

Teddy was not exactly blood related to Albus, but he was his dad's Godson. Teddy's parents died during the wizarding war and Albus's dad cared for him like a father. Growing up, Albus always felt close with Teddy, he would tell him just about everything and vice-a-versa. Just a few months ago, Albus read a book that led him to believe a few theories about Teddy's blood family.

Albus strolled to the tower taking his time to admire the school's surroundings. While walking across the grounds he looked out toward the Forbidden Forest. The trees seemed so sinister, almost as if they had secrets lying within them.

As he walked up the steps, he heard an angry shout and a bunch of owls flew out of the tower. "I can't do this!" Albus ducked behind the window right outside the owlry. He peaked through to see who had been shouting.

Malfoy was pacing back and forth, getting disgruntled looks from the birds that surrounded him. He looked like he was about to burst into tears, but kept them stubbornly at bay.

"My parents will never understand." he screamed at the birds.

"Dad and Mum's whole family were in Slytherin. What if I conveniently say nothing? No, Dad will find out somehow, he always does. I bet students have already sent letters home about the Malfoy boy being in Gryffindor." He made a disgusted face. "They think I can't hear what they say. The ones who say nothing and stare, those hurt the most. Then, there is Potter...I just wanted to talk the other day on the train. I suppose insulting his cousin wasn't too bright. Maybe I am pathetically jealous, dad said to watch out for that because he was known to be the same way. What do I have to be jealous of?! Sure, he made friends before school even started. And sure he has a huge family that loves him, but still..."

Albus recovered from the shock and walked straight into the room. Malfoy froze at the sight of him. Neither moved, nor spoke. After what felt like hours, Malfoy attached his parchment to an owl and stormed out.

Albus felt distraught. He had really misjudged Scorpius. Perhaps, he needs a friend more than an enemy right now. Albus would definitely talk to him the next time they saw each other. Which, coincidently, would be their first class.

----------

Albus attached his letters to school owls and went down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast. After eating, he took a detour toward the black lake. He was not sure why he felt attracted to it. Just last night he would have rather gone in the carriages. He thought, perhaps, it was the intrigue of such a vast object. Who knew what untold mysteries it held?

As he got closer, he saw a familiar figure. He did his best to mimic an adult voice. "Danika Finnigan! What are you doing up so early?"

She turned around so quickly she lost her footing and fell into the lake. "WOA!!!" He dived in after her, mentally kicking himself for being such a dip wad.

He grabbed her hand and tugged. Realizing she was not budging, he looked down to find her ankle trapped in some seaweed. Using quick thinking, he grabbed his wand and mouthed a cutting curse at the weeds. He had heard Uncle Percy use that a lot when it came to the twins pulling pranks on people.

He swam with all his might, pulling Danika in his wake. They broke the surface and got to shore gasping for breath. When she was done having a chocking fit, she looked up with frightfully angry eyes.

"I could have got myself out..." she practically shrieked. Albus stared at her in bewilderment. That is what she's upset about, because he saved her life.

"Sorry, but I felt obligated to since it was my fault you fell in." He could hear his voice rising with each word. He hated his voice when it went this high, surely only dogs could understand.

She continued to stare in anger for a bit, then very slowly, she calmed down. "Sorry, Al. Thank you for saving me, I am a little testy in the morning. Not to mention jumpy." She smiled at him, then they started to laugh.

"You know Danny, it is a tad early to be saving lives. I am hungry again." He smiled brightly at her, while he helped her get up.

"What time did you wake up?" Danika asked.

"Probably fo-fo-fourish." He yawned.

"Merlin's large pants! It is only six and I just got up."

"Yeah, well, never slept much growing up. My mind is constantly occupied with random thoughts."

"Mine too, but I sleep like a log." They laughed and went to get breakfast. (The second time for Albus).

Albus and Danika met up with Bobby and Rose to head to their first class, Herbology. Albus was excited to see Professor Longbottom, he would surly become his favorite teacher.

After, a few minutes into class, Albus decided Herbology was not his thing. Learning about different fungi that could harm you, or ones that look like the ones that could harm you, but are actually harmless, was very dull. Albus was bright, but had a short attention span.

He looked at the Professor with a dazey look and thought about the first letter he had sent to Teddy. Maybe, I should not have sent anything. There was no letter to him this morning. How long could it take him to answer? The question was not too bad was it? It was just a theory, there were no facts to back up his question, but his gut told him it was true.

"Mr. Potter, if you are done ogling the dragon snap plant, will you please answer my question?" Albus was nudged by Bobby who was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, Professor, I did not hear it." He responded guiltily.

"Alright, Miss Weasley, you seem eager to answer, why don't you show Mr. Potter who is brighter?" Albus glared at Longbottom while Rose stopped her incessant jumping and answered the question.

"Dragon snap has two qualities that identify it from Snarlings. The leaves are usually darker then Snarlings and the opening of its mouth is a lighter red." She responded with ease.

"Good job Miss Weasley, 5 points for Gryffindor." Professor went back to lecturing as Albus turned on Rose.

"I knew that!" He whispered with venom.

"Then you should have listened instead of day dreaming. I am telling you it will get you nowhere in life with an attention span of a hyper dragon fly." she replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

Albus moved to the end of the table. He did not even realize he was sitting next to Malfoy until he had already sat down.

There was an awkward pause as Albus thought about whether to say hello or not. "Um...hey, Malfoy. Mind if I join you."

Malfoy looked like he was going to throw something when he responded, "You can sit where ever you want. You are the son of the 'Boy Who Lived' after all."

Albus cringed, "You know, I heard jealousy is inherited by kids from ungrateful parents."

Malfoy stared daggers at Albus and a knife could not have cut the tension between them. As soon as the bell rang, Scorpius dashed out of the room.

"Mr. Potter, I would like a word before you go to your next class." came Professor Longbottom's voice.

"Don't wait up." Albus said to the others.

When every student had left, Professor Longbottom closed the door and rounded on Albus.

"First class, first day and you already cannot pay attention." It was not a question, it was a statement.

"I knew the answer to the question. She missed the part about Snarlings only living in the Bahamas." he said with resentment. Why was he here? He was going to be late to his next class.

"It is not a question of you knowing it. The question is how you use the information." Neville grinned a little, but kept a firm stare on Albus.

"That makes no sense. And if you do not mind, sir, I need to get to class." Albus walked to the door and retched it open.

"Albus," He stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his head. "I am more lenient then other teachers do try not, to get in trouble."

Albus nodded curtly and ran up the hill toward the castle. He was going to be late and he had Transfiguration with the Slytherins. That was going to be painful. The bell rang in his ears.

"Crap, crap, crap..." He dashed up the stairs nearly knocking over Professor Macmillan the Charms teacher.

"Mr. Potter, you are late for class!" The Professor scolded.

Albus finally got to the Transfiguration room, completely out of breath. He opened the door and rushed to find a seat, with every eye on him.

"Mr. Potter care to tell me why you are late?" came a deep, icy voice.

"Sorry, Professor. Professor Longbottom just..."

"Ten points from Gryffindor, detention and now walk out of my room. Come back when you understand how to keep time." Albus was in shock. The Slytherins were snickering and smiling at Albus. He was only two minutes late, why did this have to happen to him? He grabbed his bag and walked out. But not before hearing,

"My name is Professor Blaise, never be late to my class or face the consequences."

* * *

I am adding 2 more plus this chapter for this week, since I will be on vacation (EUROPE!!!!). Enjoy the treat and leave some comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter second generation. Other names and plot belong to me!**

* * *

"_My name is Professor Blaise, never be late to my class or face the consequences."_

* * *

Chapter 4: Learning to Love Your Family

"The lesson was positively Brilliant, Al!" Bobby came running into the common room and plopped down next to Albus.

"Bobby, do you truly believe I want to hear what happened in a class I was kicked out of?" Albus said bitterly. Bobby obviously was not the brightest in the lot.

"I think you will want to hear about this." Bobby was grinning, his eyes laughing with glee. "You won't believe what Danny did during class."

Albus looked up in surprise. Danika did not strike him as the kind to attempt getting into trouble.

"She spent half the class trying to get thrown out. Every time Professor Blaise began to lecture, she would correct him. The funniest part was when she quoted word for word about the properties of human transfiguration." Bobby looked up savoring the memory.

Albus laughed, "Did she get kicked out?"

"Nope, lost us tons of points and got detention, but did not succeed in being sacked."

Rose was yelling as she stumbled into the common room trying to keep up with her friend. "Honestly, Danika. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!" Danika sat down in a seat, beaming at the boys.

"I believe, dear Rosie, I was doing more than thinking, I was reciting." She said indifferently.

"Danika, why did you do that?" Albus asked, smiling at his new favorite person.

"It was so unfair for him to punish you that harshly on the first day. I simply wanted to show the class how a student really gets detention." She said very wisely.

Rose glared and walked to the girls' dorm room. Bobby, Albus, and Danika discussed what their punishment was going to be, laughing at some of the absurd suggestions they thought of. Bobby mentioned more than once that he might try to get detention, just to hang out with them. When it was well into the night, the three kids were interrupted by the portrait hole banging open, and a distinctive "Well I never!" coming from the Fat Lady painting.

"Albus Potter, you must be an idiot!" came Albus's cousin, Dominique's loud voice. "It is your first day and you got a detention and lost our house points?"

"That really was not bright, Al," said Victoire in a calmer, yet still firm voice. "I expected better from you."

Molly and Lucy popped up with James.

Molly began, "Seriously, how did...

you manage it?" Lucy finished.

"We didn't get out first detention...

till the second month!" They continued.

Albus stood up, and attempted to stare down his older relatives with no accomplishment, "Well, I am sorry to not have lived up to your expectations of me, family. I am tired, come on Bobby."

"We need to talk about this young man, is this another one of your attention episodes!" Dominique screeched.

"Shut up! You are not the boss of me!" he yelled. He was aware that the few students left in the room were all watching them.

"I am a prefect, you have to listen to me."

"Good night."

"Let me talk to him, Dom." James whispered to his cousin. "Please calm down, everyone."

Albus shot out of the room and up the stairs. "Al! Please wait, let's talk!" James shouted, after him.

"I do not wait to talk, leave me alone! I don't know why you are pulling the caring brother act, you're not fouling me!" Albus was aware that he had started to cry. It had been a while since someone had made him this upset.

Albus stormed into the room and began pacing back and forth trying to let off steam. Bobby locked the door behind him. "Al, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

Albus looked up and noticed Bobby seemed nervous. He walked slowly toward Albus, "What…what did she mean?"

"What did who mean what?" Albus was searching for something, anything to change the subject.

"Al, you can talk to me you know." Bobby looked awkward, but caring. "I am more than a pretty face, I am also your friend."

Albus chuckled a watery laugh, while wiping away his tears. "Growing up, I have always been, as my dad puts it, the 'forgotten' child. I've got a huge family, where everyone is either older or younger than me."

"What about Rosie, not considered your age?" Bobby said in a peeved sort of way.

"I love Rosie, but she has always been independent. So I would do different attention seeking games to get noticed."

"Such as..." Bobby encouraged.

"Holding my breath till I turn blue, drinking potions that would turn my hair yellow, going out past curfew the list goes on and on. Anyway, I got better, but my family still watches me closely, wondering if I am about to crack."

"And they call it an attention episode?" Albus could tell his friend was trying to hold back a snicker.

"Yes...I wonder if I am the first kid to ever get a detention the first day of their first year." He was getting nervous by the second. If his dad or mom did not send a howler, he would kiss Scorpius.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Are you idiots making out or something? Open the damn door!" Think of the devil and the devil shall appear.

Bobby unlocked the door and Malfoy shoved him aside. "Lovely to see you as well, Scorpy." Bobby said humorlessly.

"Don't call me that..." Malfoy said angrily.

"Maybe, Malfoy, if you were not so bitter, people would talk to you more often." Albus commented.

"You know what, I don't listen to people who are stupid enough to get detention the first day of school. I also don't like people whose little girlfriends are know-it-alls that lose our house points." Malfoy grabbed his PJ's and closed the curtains around his bed.

Albus was steaming again. WHAT IS WITH THIS GUY! How can someone be so infuriatingly rude!

"Good night, Al." Bobby went to his trunk to get ready for bed. Feeling too exhausted to be mad, Albus got ready as well, falling asleep a good two hours later than when he went to bed.

----------

While in the Great Hall at breakfast, Determination, his cockatoo came swooping in with two letters. One red as blood and another that Albus did not get a chance to open as he slowly lifted the Howler's seal.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" came the magnified voice of his mother. "HAVE YOU GONE OFF YOUR ROCKER!"

Instead of worrying over the screaming letter, Albus continued to eat, but could not stop his cheeks from growing red.

"GETTING A DETENTION YOUR FIRST DAY? I AM EXTREMELY DISAPPOINTED! SHAPE UP, OR YOU ARE COMING HOME." The letter ripped up and floated into his cereal. Suddenly feeling queasy, he walked out of the hall with every eye following his moves.

He was breathing hard and could hear footsteps behind him. Knowing he could probably out run his friends, Albus began sprinting through the castle, until arriving in front of a portrait with fruit. He remembered Uncle Ron talking about this being the entrance to the kitchens. Now, if he could simply remember how to get inside, tickle the pear...I think.

As Albus did so, a doorknob appeared, he turned it and stepped inside. Several things happened at once. First, Albus was hit by an assortment of the most delicious smells he had ever smelt. Second, several small house elves stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at him. Finally, as quickly as they had set eyes on him, they came with a plate of cookies and tea for him to eat.

"Is that Master? After so many years, master has come back to Creature...Master got shorter." A small, extremely old house elf made his way to the front to greet Albus.

"I am sorry, but I am not your master." Albus said confusedly at the elf. His father had only once talked about a House Elf. Dad had set him free and in the end, the elf saved his life while sacrificing his own.

"You are not Mr. Harry Potter?" The elf said indignantly.

"I...I am his son. Is my father your master?"

"Yes, but this means young master also Creature's master." Creature said proudly.

"Wow, how did my dad get a House Elf?" Albus inquired.

"Creature's old master died and Mr. Potter got Creature." The elf made a low bow asking, "Does master need any assistance?"

"No thank you, Creature. Just hiding from my friends." Albus said sadly.

"Young master upset! Creature will make food for young master." The elf scurried away and a few minutes later brought more cookies.

Albus decided to forget his troubles and simply eat instead. "Um…who was your previous master, Creature?" As soon as he had asked the question, he heard the bell, and realized it was time to leave.

"Thank you elves. See you later Creature!" The elves bowed Albus out of the room.

----------

When Albus arrived at Charms class, he was cornered by two very concerned friends.

"Al, if you run away like that again, I will be forced to hex your coat into choking you." said Danika sternly.

"Agreed, only I will do the chocking instead of your coat hex!" Bobby said outraged.

"Sorry. I needed to get away from that scene. So embarrassing, I don't think I will go home for the holidays this year." Albus said threateningly.

"We were seriously worried." Bobby said with less anger and more sympathy. "Who knew you could run so quickly, and disappear so easily."

"Come on let's find a seat." Albus grabbed a table with Rose, who had her nose entirely in her book. "Hey Rosie, I am sorry about everything."

She huffed, but put her book down. She seemed distracted, as if confused about something, while completely avoiding Albus's eyes. "Do you understand where everyone was coming from though?" She asked harshly.

"Not really, but I will listen as long as they speak rashly." Albus took out his notes and tried to ignore Rose breathing down his neck.

"And by the way," Danika interrupted. "You left your second letter at breakfast."

She handed him the envelope and he read the front,

_To: Albus Potter_

_ From: Teddy Lupin_

Shorter then usual, but just as important. Comments?!?!?!?!?!?!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter second generation. Other names and plot belong to me!**

* * *

"_And by the way," Danika interrupted. "You left your second letter."_

_She handed him the envelope and he read the front, _

To: Albus Potter

From: Teddy Lupin

* * *

Chapter 5: Tea with Hagrid

Albus was sitting by the lake with Danika, Rose and Bobby. They were relaxing, well, Danika and Rose were finishing all their assignments, while Bobby and Albus bashed their teachers for giving them so much homework their first week.

"You two should really finish your work!" Scolded Rose.

"Rosie, I have been working all week. This is Bobby time." Bobby left his place by the tree and put his feet in the water.

Albus was not listening as usual. He was thinking about Teddy's letter for the billionth time that week. It did not directly answer his question and left more inquires then answers. He simply could not understand the meaning behind the written words. He recited the letter in his head, because he had it memorized:

_Dear Al,_

_I am extremely proud of you for getting into Gryffindor! I hope you are giving everyone a hard time, since I know that is what they are doing to you. I heard about the detention. Do not let it get to you. I had my run-ins with Professor Blaise, he is a right git for punishing you because of a little lateness. I am very glad to hear you have made friends, I hope they are good to you._

_Now, about your question or theory as you put several times in the letter. Before I answer whether it is true or not. I think it important that we talk in a more appropriate setting. We can either do it during Christmas holidays or if you want, meet sooner than that. We would have to be sneaky, but I believe you are mature enough to know the truth. Send me a letter as soon as you can. By the way, California is beautiful this time of year! That is right, __the Auror office has sent me to get rid of a group of cruel sorcerers from the states__. I cannot wait to get home and see everyone._

_Love you (Like a man loves another man),_

_Teddy_

What bothered him the most was how casual Ted was about it. Albus was accusing Teddy's…well, anyway, his theories were not being confirmed, simply stalled. He had to decide how quickly he wanted to hear his answer. The only problem was he had no idea if Teddy and he would even get a moment to themselves during Christmas since the entire family would be there. On the other hand, how in the world was Teddy going to meet him, since Albus was not old enough for Hogsmeade trips and could not leave campus.

Albus sighed and decided he could not handle being left out of the loop.

"Rosie? May I pretty, please burrow a sheet of parchment?" Albus begged in his sweetest voice.

"Finally! I am glad you decided to take my advice." She said proudly.

"Right…" She handed him the paper and he got up to leave.

"Al? Where are you going?" Danika and Bobby asked together.

"Um…common room to get my books." He lied.

"I will come with you I need to drop this book off, I just finished." Danika said sweetly.

"I…but…alright." Albus gave in. Danika packed up her papers and grabbed her potions book.

"Wait, Al! Before you go can I talk to you about something?" Rosie got up and pulled Albus to the side. "I have been wanting to tell you something…" She hesitated and looked at the ground.

"What's up Rosie?" Albus noticed that she was avoiding his eyes, just as she had done a few days ago. "Is everything ok?"

She frowned at the grass, then sighed. "Yes, I just wanted to say that you should reread chapter 3 in our Potions book. It will help with his essay." She walked back to the tree, picked up her book, and went back to work.

"Ok, thanks Rosie." Albus waited a moment then continued to walk with Danika to the common room, Rose would tell him what was wrong when she was ready. As they walked, Albus finally confessed his true reasons for wanting to leave.

"I actually need to send a letter." he said guiltily.

"Well, then why did you lie to everyone?" She laughed.

"I don't know why I did it. I have been worried about this for a while, and I just did not want a bunch of people to know, since it is my family friend's business. He is asking me to send a response about when I want to meet and talk with him."

"Hmmm…I understand that. However, you know, if you want, I could help you sneak out of the castle, and I am sure Bobby would help too. Not sure about Rosie though." She smiled and they continued on their way.

"You know what, Danny. I am going to ask if he cares about the four of us finding out his secret. If he is not ok with that, then I don't want to know the truth." Albus said proudly.

"You are definitely a true friend, Al." They stared at each other for a bit and Albus became overwhelmed by her brown eyes again, and was forced to look away. They walked in silence, until reaching the owlry, where he sent his response to Teddy.

"By the way, Hagrid, the games keeper invited me and my family to tea. If you want to join me, since I haven't talked to any of them in a while, that would be extra kind of you." He smiled brightly at her.

"I suppose I can spend the rest of my Friday giving you moral support." They laughed all the way to the cabin.

----------

When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, Albus knocked on the wooden door. Rosie was the one to open, with Bobby at her side.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to show, so I asked Bobby if he would accompany me." Rosie said before helping Hagrid to make tea.

"She practically begged." Bobby winked and sat down on the biggest couch.

"All righ' there Albus?" Hagrid asked kindly. "Heard abou' the de'ention, Zabini Blaise has always been a rot'en kid. He was a Slytherin yer kno'"

"Figures." Bobby laughed.

A few minutes went by when the whole family started to arrive. Danika, Albus, Rosie, and Bobby took up the large couch; Victoire rested in one of the armchairs with Louis at her feet; Dominique sat in a corner glaring at her tea; James and the twins sat next to the fire; and Hagrid occupied a chair at his eating table. The only ones able to keep up a conversation were the twins, Bobby, Danika, and Hagrid. The rest were silently sipping their tea and sharing glances at Albus, who stared determinedly at the floor.

Hagrid, noticing the awkwardness got up, "Anyone wan' more…"

"Excuse me Hagrid, but since no one else is mentioning something, I feel obligated to bring it up," came Dominique's bossy voice from the corner. "Albus, I believe we still have not talked about your situation."

"Drop it Dom." James defended.

"I will not drop it! He ran out on us the other night, and has been avoiding everyone so he doesn't have to talk about the incident."

"So since you have him cornered here, you think you have the right to bring it up again." said Danika.

"This does not concern you. This is a family matter. Albus, you still have it in your head that you are invincible, all the parents used to give you tons of attention because of the problems you caused. Every action you make here affects your reputation and the rest of ours. I think you should learn to be more considerate." She finished with an air of finality.

The twins glared at her, then Molly spoke up, "We truly, could care less…"

Lucy continued, "what he does. We have…"

"done worse." They chorused.

"You two don't count. You were bound to mess up your reputation the minute you got your letters." Dominique spat.

"That is enough, Dominique, you are being very rude to Hagrid." Victoire commanded firmly.

"No, we are talking about this Vic!" She shouted.

"I don't want to talk about anything, especially with you!" Albus could hear his voice rising.

"You cannot run away from us! I am tired of everyone defending you, and you thinking you have the power to speak back. I have had it, DETENTION ALBUS!"

"WHAT!" Victoire, Louis, James, Molly, Lucy, Danika, and Bobby got on their feet, all shouting at once. There were several, "What will that solve?" and "Are you off your rocker!" Louis and Victoire were talking furiously in French to Dominique as everyone else encouraged them. Dominique's voice was almost as loud as everybody's' put together.

As Albus sat there with Rose, he felt his skin boil like he was about to explode. She was staring at him with a look as if she knew what he was about to do. "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" He screamed. The room fell silent as they all stared at Albus.

"Let me make this very clear. I want no one, and I mean NO ONE, with my blood running through his or her veins to talk to me, wave at me, or even look at me for the rest of the year. I cannot stand any of this, it is ridiculous! Just leave me the bloody hell ALONE!!!!"

Albus ran out the door and straight into the Forbidden Forest with Danika and Bobby close on his heels.

He kept running, but he had barley gotten through the first set of trees when he heard a shout and a bright light soaring past him. Albus was sacred because he was not sure who had thrown a spell at him, but he kept running. There was another shout and this time the spell hit him. He gradually slowed down, until he came to a complete stop.

Danika and Bobby came running over, huffing and puffing barely able to breathe. "Sorry, Al. Had to use a Rallentando spell on you. We didn't want to run after you." Danika sighed.

"I can't wait to see how fast you can fly!" Bobby said, "I bet you are 10 times faster on broom, then feet."

"Please, un-jinx me." Albus was too angry for words. They were supposed to be his friends, no one understood him.

"No, you will just start sprinting away again. Al, ignoring your family will solve nothing and you know it!" Danika said loudly, "We are your friends and want to help. Instead of running away, try talking to us."

"I am not the talking kind of person." Albus said through clenched teeth. "I'm no good at…at…well, expressing my feelings." He struggled through.

"That is ok, you do not have to talk now. Talk when you are ready, but please find a new way to vent out your anger. Running into the Forbidden Forest was gutsy, but stupid." Bobby tried to say as maturely as possible.

"Now let's go back. See if your family is still there, and try to get rid of that detention!" Danika un-jinxed Albus, then gave him a huge hug. He hesitated before returning the hug by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Albus became aware that tears were rolling down his cold cheeks and Bobby started to squeeze his shoulder in a comforting way. The three did not know how long they stayed like that, but when they broke away Albus felt a ton of weight lift from his chest.

The three went back to the hut, to find that everyone had left, except Rosie. She seemed to expect them and said she had a hunch he would come back. They all apologized to Hagrid and promised to make it up to him somehow. As they walked back to the castle and up the staircases, they were stopped by a Professor Warlike, the defense against the dark arts teacher.

"Sorry kids," boomed the old man, "But Mr. Potter and Ms. Finnigan need to report to Professor Longbottom's office to discuss their detentions." Albus and Danika said good night to Bobby and walked in silence to Professor Longbottom's room.

* * *

Oh NO!!! What terrible things will happen!!! COMMENT PLEASE!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter second generation. Other names and plot belong to me!**

* * *

"_Sorry kids," boomed the old man, "But Mr. Potter and Ms. Finnigan need to report to Professor Longbottom's office to discuss their detentions." Albus and Danika said good night to Bobby and walked in silence to the professor's room._

* * *

Chapter 6: Detentions and Broomsticks

The talk with Professor Longbottom was the longest lecture Albus had ever received. The man mentioned everything from Albus's lack of responsibility to his unnatural idiocracy. He felt the need to cry in anger, but could not bring himself to do so in front of his once role model.

Albus and Danika served detention all Saturday, rewriting cards of old punishments given out to students from the past. Albus learned his father had an enormous amount of detentions in his fifth year and could not decide whether he was relieved, worried, or repulsed. The woman, Professor Umbridge, did some cruel things to his father.

They did not even get half way through, when their time was up and they could go to dinner. Albus was to do his second detention next weekend, by himself. How delightful.

However, Albus learned on Wednesday of the week, that he would not be spending his next detention alone; three others would be joining him. He found out, halfway through Charms, that Rose and Scorpius got into an all out battle between classes. Danika recalled the incident, since Rose was too steamed to talk.

"Malfoy called her something nasty and she tried a jinx on him," Danika began, "They were fighting a fair duel for only being first years and it looked to me like they were evenly matched."

"I could have beaten him if you gave me more time." Rose spat.

"As I was saying, I tied disarming them both before a teacher could come, but I was too late. Our warmhearted and favorite teacher, Professor Blaise, arrived just in time to see the three of us with our wands out." She sighed and frowned deeply. "No fighting in the halls, detention for all of you, letters to parents, and 50 points from Gryffindor." She repeated with a snarl.

"Great, just peachy." Albus said with malice. He continued to practice his swish and flick movement as Professor Macmillan strolled by.

The next class Albus was able to forget about detention with Malfoy because it was time for the first years' first flying lesson. Professor Wood, former captain for the Puddlemere United's reserve team, teaches the class.

"Alright first years! Time to learn the art of flying." The burly man said with excitement. "Start by placing your brooms on the ground to your right. When you have done this yell 'UP' firmly and determinedly, it is the only way to convince the broom who the rider is."

"Up!" Albus said simply, he had flown tons of times and it was his passion. The old rickety school brown flew into his hand obediently. He looked around at the other students then realized that a Gryffindor was missing, Scorpius. Where was he and why was he missing this important lesson?

Albus looked to Danika and Rose, who both had their brooms in their hands and were waiting patiently. Bobby, however, was not having much luck. The broom would come halfway up then drop back down.

"Flying isn't my thing. I prefer commenting at Quidditch matches, even if only my family listening." He laughed and picked up the spiteful broom behind Professor Wood's back.

"Good! Now mount your brooms and on my whistle take off a few feet and set back down by moving your broom downward." Professor Wood walked around making sure the students did not fall off their brooms.

There was a scream and Albus turned around to find Danika flying into the air at a fast velocity. Up and up she went, screaming.

"Help! Why is this happening, BROOM go down!" She shouted. Suddenly, the broom flipped her and she was plummeting from a 20 foot drop. There were screams from every student. Professor Wood was in a momentary shock and did not react fast enough.

"NO!!!! DANIKA!!" Albus mounted his broom and shot into the air like a bullet. "Faster, darn you! Faster!" He bellowed at the old piece of wood.

His broom gained speed and he put out his arms to receive Danika's body. She landed in his out stretched arms, but the impact was too great for him and he dropped her. She continued to scream and he zoomed toward the ground at an unimaginable speed. He stretched for her hand, then something miraculous happened…the wind slowed her pace and swooped her hand into his. Albus grasped her arm tightly right before she would have hit the ground.

He was too astounded to even notice that he had landed on the ground and every student in the class was cheering in amazement.

"I haven't seen flying like that, since…since, well since your father went here. If Gryffindor does not make you Teddy's successor as seeker, then they are fools. 30 points to Gryffindor for amazing flying, saving a student, and intense bravery" Professor Wood said with a mix of pride and astonishment.

Professor Warlike came rushing over with his 7th year advance D.A.D.A. class following at his heels. "Professor Wood! What just happened? My class was practicing vanishing spells, when I saw a student fly into the air, fall, and be caught by another child. Everything alright?"

He was eyeing Albus and Danika with an air of confusion. "Are you ok my dear?" He asked Danika kindly.

"Yes, I am fine sir. May I go to the nurse? I am ok, but I need some anti-shock potion before I pass out." Danika pulled Albus to the side, "Will you come with me?"

He nodded and told the Professor he would walk her to the infirmary. He was having trouble focusing on where he was going though. The whole incident was confusing; could he have made it happen? No way, Albus had done his reading. According to Warlike's theories on the elements, wizards cannot create elements out of nowhere, they can only bend them to do their will. That wind came randomly.

"Wait, Al!" It was Victoire, she was a student in Professor Warlike's class. "That was the best flying you have ever done! As captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, I want you to be our seeker."

He looked at her unresponsive. Wasn't he supposed to be pissed at her? Wow, seeker as a first year! "I will think about it, Vic. Thanks," He tried to say as genuinely as possible.

Albus continued with Danika to the infirmary, then they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Upon entering the hall, he was received by cheers and clapping. Apparently, the entire school knew what happened at his flying lesson and everyone was asking Albus to recite word for word the whole incident. Albus enjoyed the attention, but it took him a good two hours to shake off the rest of the curious students, claiming he needed to sleep.

----------

It was Saturday again and Albus refused to get out of bed. Because he knew the minute he did, he would have to report to Professor Longbottom's for his second detention. It was nice that Danika and Rose were joining, but Scorpius was going to be a pain.

He let out a long and deep breath, got up, dressed, then headed down to get a quick breakfast. Albus had barely taken a bite out of his toast when Scorpius appeared next to him. "Professor Longbottom says our detention will be late tonight and we have to report to Professor Hagrid's hut at 11:00." Scorpius reached across Albus, grabbed a fruit smirked and walked out of the hall.

That was weird, why was he being nice? Albus did not get a chance to continue his thought process because Danika, Bobby, and Rose sat down on the bench to begin eating. Albus told the other two about their detention. Danika groaned and Rose growled.

"I shouldn't even have a detention. I wonder if dad is going to send me a howler." She became suddenly nervous and kept moving her eggs from one side of the plate to other, but not eating them.

"Well, you will find out right now." Bobby said as the owls arrived through the windows of the Great Hall.

Pig whirled around Rose's head, until she grabbed the latter from him reluctantly. Her eyes raced across the letter, then she smiled. "HA HA! Mom's disappointed, but dad is proud that I tried to beat up Malfoy." She read it again, no doubt engraving the words into her memory.

Albus was so preoccupied he did not even notice determination land on his shoulder, until she used her break to throw his toast at him. He rounded on her and took the two letters attached to her ankle.

_Hiya Al, _

_The reason it has taken me a week to respond to your letter is because the office has kept me majorly busy. I believe you are smart enough to choose the right friends, therefore them joining us for our chat is fine as long as you all do not get caught sneaking out. Meet me by the Whomping Willow on october 10__th __at 9:00. I am sorry, but that is the soonest I could get off work. By the way, I am so proud of your amazing bravery with the girl and hope you do take my place as Gryffindor seeker!_

_Talk to you sooner than you think,_

_Teddy_

_P.S. I heard about family tea. I was not there, but it sounds like Dominique was out of line. Do not blame and disown the others due to her heartlessness. It is killing Victoire that you won't talk to anyone._

Albus opened up the second and longer parchment.

_Dear Albus,_

_This is your father, remember me? Or are you too busy ignoring your family to realize we still think about you all the time. So, I received 6 __1__/__2 __letters from your sibling and cousins. (The __1__/__2__ referring to the twins combining a slightly confusing, yet entertaining letter). It seems you blew up at them, disinherited them, and are now ignoring that they exist. Cannot say I am surprised, but I understand. I had moments just as you, where telling the people I love to leave me alone, seemed the only solution to stop being hurt by them. I am not going to force you to talk to them, or justify what Dominique did, or give you advice. Well, maybe a little advice. Family and friends stay with you as long as you stay their friends. Alright, I have done my fatherly duty. Which by the way, is much harder than being the Head of the Auror Department. (That is right, Daddy got a promotion! Youngest head of a Department in a century apparently.) _

_In other news, heard about the hero act. I am so so so proud of you. That was incredibly brave and you should feel great about it. According to Wood, you ride a broom better than your old man here. I am happy to hear that. Victoire also informed me, she is offering you the seeker position. TAKE IT! But do what you want, I will love you either way. Your mum sends her love and promises to not send another howler as long as you keep writing home. Think about what I said, try to stay out of trouble, and mind your relatives._

_Love from your proud father,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Albus suddenly felt full and got up, thrusting the Teddy letter at Danika, expecting her to explain to the others and throwing his father's at Rose. He walked to the top of the table where he could see most of his family enjoying breakfast.

He walked up to Victoire, gave her a hug and whispered, "I would love to be your seeker, and I am sorry." She got up and properly hugged him. He could feel the others circling around and creating a group hug. Albus could barely breathe under all their weight, but he did not care. "I am sorry" came his muffled voice from under Victoire's massive amount of hair.

"Don't mention it." Victoire said in a teary voice.

"It happens." Louis breathed.

"We just care about you, block head." James chuckled.

"We love you, Albus!" shouted the twins, in mock dramatic tones.

Rose pushed her way into the hug, as the others let her in she wrapped her arms around Albus saying, "Family and friends stay with you as long as you stay their friends."

They stayed like that until there was a distinctive cough coming from outside the circle. Everyone broke away to see Dominique standing awkwardly in front of them. "I just wanted to say…to say…Albus I am…am so…sorry."

Albus walked over and gave Dominique a tight hug. They broke away smiling, "Saw what you did the other day. That was truly amazing flying, are you joining our team?"

"Yes, but" he turned and directed his question to Victoire, "Don't you think I am too young?"

"Nonsense!" she said indignantly. "But if it will make you feel better, this Thursday is the first set of tryouts. I still have to find a new chaser."

Albus could not believe his luck. Victoire is the captain and a chaser for the Gryffindor team. The rest of the team consists of: Molly and Lucy as Beaters, Louis as another chaser, Dominique as goal keeper, and now he was the seeker. They would be unbeatable!

His good mood lasted the whole day, which he spent with his family: messing with Slytherins, learning a few jinx spells, pranking the old, evil caretaker, Filch. The man was so deaf he didn't even realize an explosion was set off outside his office. But, alas, good times must end as Albus realized it was a quarter to 11:00 and he had to go to detention. He said good night to his family then went to join Rose and Danika so they could walk together to Hagrid's.

As they were walking, Rose screamed. Albus and Danika jumped high into the air from the shock. Then ran to Rose who was shaking on the ground in tears.

"Rose!! What is wrong?" Albus said with extreme concern. Rose never screamed randomly.

"I am fine." She said shockingly quiet. "Albus, do me a favor."

"Anything." He replied.

"Do not turn your back on Scorpius for one second, you hear me?" The truth was he could barely hear her, since she said it in a whisper.

He nodded his head in confusion and crossed his fingers over his heart. This was a motion Rose and him had been doing since they were little. "Cross my heart, and hope to fly." He said.

Danika helped Rose to her feet, while Albus let her put her weight on him. As soon as they were within seeing distance of the cabin, Rose broke away and walked as if nothing had happened to her. Albus shared a concerned glance with Danika and followed.

"Hello, fellow lawbreakers." came the greeting of Scorpius's icy voice.

"We are not lawbreakers," Rose responded just as coolly. "We are victims, you are the true criminal."

"Temper, temper, Red. I see your personality is just as fiery as your hair." Just when Albus thought Rose was going to launch herself at Scorpius, Hagrid banged open his door.

"Well, Hiya!" Hagrid was wearing the strangest fur coat Albus had ever seen. It was half-black and half-white with a glittery tint on the surface.

"What are you wearing?" Scorpius asked in a bit of a disgusted tone.

"Special jacke' that will lure wha' we are lookin fer tonigh'." He said proudly. "Fairies are dyin out in the fores' and we are gunna try en find 'em."

"Now each of ya take one o' these," he handed each of them a jacket. "Boys take fang, girls come wit me."

"We are splitting up?" The four asked, each with a different type of nervousness taking over.

The group began their quest in the forest, but as soon as a split in the path appeared the boys took Fang and continued on.

"Never seen a real fairy before," Scorpius began, "But I hear they are tricksters."

"No, that's pixies. Fairies are protects of the trees." Albus corrected him.

They walked in silence, neither really knowing what in the world they were doing there. The forest was completely dark and incredibly ominous, so the two performed a lumos spell to guide their way. Albus looked at his watch and noticed it was one o'clock.

"When should we go back? Did Hagrid say?" Albus asked.

"No, he didn't." Scorpius replied simply.

"Well, it is getting a tad creepy." Albus heard something move behind the bushes. "We should leave I think."

"What's the matter, Potty? Afraid of the dark, some Gryffindor." Scorpius said with humor.

Albus was just about to give a retort, when a large, menacing creature emerged from the trees. Albus and Scorpius froze for a moment as the creature circled them, deciding which to attack first. The creature's giant, yellow eyes glared at the two. Its body was massive, but Albus could not see its facial features with the lack of light. The creature snarled then leapt.

"Scorpius!! Look out!"

* * *

y trip was amazing!!! I hope you missed me, but more importantly my chapters! Love me some comments, thank you.


	7. Special 1

I have decided to start a little thing I can Specials. If there is something from the last chapter that I want to expand upon, whether it be happy or sad, I will add a special after it. If I ever put up something in a chapter that you think could make a good special, tell me and I will think about creating one.

This special is about the letters sent to Harry, from his nieces, nephew and son.

* * *

Special #1: Attack of the Owls

Harry Potter finished his dinner and was planning to go to sleep early. Tomorrow, would be his first day as the Head of the Aurror Department. He wanted to send all his children letters, but thought it best to wait until morning. Ginny was out on the town with the girls, so it was just him.

Before entering his room, he decided to get a glass of water first. Upon entering the kitchen, he heard a pecking on the window. _Who is sending owls at this time of night?_ He asked himself curiously.

He went over to the window and opened it up. Six owls flew into the kitchen and landed on the table, each fighting to give their letter first. He recognized Victoire's, Dominique's, Louis's, and James's owls, the other two were obviously school owls because of their old, withering feathers. Harry snatched up the letters and the owls flew out the window fighting to get out.

The first letter he opened was in a nice envelope and in perfect calligraphy

_**Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,**_

_**I regret to inform you of a serious act your son, Albus S. Potter, has committed. He has purposefully defied an authority figure, myself, and chose to run off without apologizing. As a prefect, it is my duty to enforce the rules, even if the delinquent is of my kin. Please try to put yourself in my position, perhaps you may understand. An official letter from the school will be sent to you shortly along with his punishment details. Have a lovely day.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Dominique Apolline Weasley**_

Harry set the parchment down and took a seat. He sighed deeply and thought, _What is with Albus?_ He picked up the next parchment and started reading.

_**Dear Uncle Harry,**_

_**If you have not received a letter from Dominique or the school, let me simply tell you my side of the situation. The family was enjoying a lovely tea with Hagrid this afternoon. A bit into the meeting, Dominique brought up the touchy subject of Albus's original detention. He became defensive, as many of us would and told her to leave it alone. She continued to ensue the subject, only to receive negative reactions from all company, including myself. She was ridiculously unkind to Albus, not to mention rude to poor Hagrid. She chose to give Albus a detention on the premise that he was being rude to an authority figure. I sincerely thought about going to Uncle Neville or headmistress McGonagall, but more strife between the family is inconvenient at this point and time. Furthermore, Albus has told us he wishes to never speak with anyone he is related to. I hope you can forgive my poor leadership skills, this issue should never have gone so terribly. I will see you at holiday, have a good week.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Victoire Triomphe Weasley**_

Harry ripped open the next letter trying not to dwell on any one in particular, now had a sense of the problem.

_**Uncle Harry!**_

_**We never thought she would do it. I did, I knew she would betray the family. Poor Albus, he has two detentions in the first week. SO! We got dozens out first year! No, no that was our third, we only got caught a few times before that. Remember the teachers put detectors everywhere. Right…ha we disabled those. Dominique is now public enemy #1. She had better watch her back. Agreed, oh…wait. We were supposed to explain the issue to Uncle Harry. Alright, so Devilique is cruel, gave Albus a detention for no reason and is a betrayer. Exactly, betrayer, Albus has DISOWNED everyone and ran into the forbidden forest. We have been there, pretty eerie but fun. Anyway, talk to you later Uncle. BYE!**_

_**Love from the Twins,**_

_**Lucy and Molly....no Molly and Lucy!**_

Harry made a mental note to tell the twins not to torture and kill Dominique. They were so much like Fred and George it was a tad creepy.

_**Hi Uncle Harry,**_

_**Well, I am not sorry to say Dominique has finally lost her marbles. She gave Albus a detention, due to her jealousy toward him getting too much attention. I am not positive, but it feels as if Al might be going through his episodes again. He has been a tad sensitive lately. I respect that, but maybe talking to him would do the trick. He looks up to you more than anyone else, plus he disowned us…again.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Louis Author Weasley**_

Harry sighed deeply, he was feeling more tired than usual reading all of these letters.

_**Dad-**_

_**This is very important. Please, make sure mum does not find this. Albus got another detention, but it is not his fault. Dominique gave him the punishment simply because he did not want to talk about his first detention. It has all been really awful, I mean I guess I deserve it most of all, him not talking to us, but he is my bro. He has been in a lot of pain that I have always made worse. I do not know what to do, can you give me some advice? Thanks dad. Tell mum and Lilly I love them.**_

_**Love,**_

_**James**_

Wow, Harry was starting to realize just how mature his son and all these kids were becoming. It made him smile. He mentally reminded himself to send James and Victoire advice letters, Harry's favorite kind. He reached for the last letter and read.

_**Dear Uncle Harry,**_

**_I just wanted to write and tell you what has been happening. Albus rather lost his temper with Dominique. She started to talk about the original detention he received. It was dreadful, he ran out when everyone was yelling at her. I knew he would come back to apologize later, but as I also knew everyone had gone already. They will make up later I am sure, he told everyone __"I want no one, and I mean NO ONE, with my blood running through his or her veins to talk to me, wave at me, or even look at me for the rest of the year." A little dramatic, but I love him nonetheless. _**

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Rosie Weasley**_

This last letter was a tad worrisome. Rosie always seemed to know when something bad was going to happen, almost as if she could predict it. This never quite made sense to him since Hermione took predictors to be crackpots and Ron hated the subject as well. Could it be possible that a psychic is in the family?

Harry put those silly thoughts aside and got to work on his responses knowing that his first day as a new Head would be a tiresome one.

* * *

What did you think?!!!?!??! If I get to 20 reviews, I will update sooner!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter second generation. Other names and plot belong to me!**

* * *

"_Scorpius!! Look out!" _

* * *

Chapter 7: A Shack is found, but a Friend is Lost

Albus pushed Scorpius out of the way, just as the creature swung its huge paw at him. Albus was thrown back, the wind knocked out of him, hitting his head on a rock. He blacked out for a moment, but the ruckus of Scorpius fighting the creature brought him back. He could barely open his eyes, but was able to make out Scorpius throwing a tree at the creature. However, Scorpius had no wand in his hand; _how can that be?_

Albus felt the earth moving beneath him like an earthquake and began to feel ill. He felt light headed as he struggled to get up. He looked over at the fight and saw the creature run off. Scorpius ran to Albus's side, gently pushing him back to the ground. Albus was thinking about falling asleep when he felt his face being slapped.

"No, no Albus. You may have a concussion and it would be too risky to fall asleep." Scorpius grabbed Albus's arm and forced him to his feet. "Up you get. You can put your weight on me, just try to walk."

Albus obeyed and did his best to walk, but kept stumbling over his own feet. "I am sleepy, Scorp." He said weakly.

A jet of water hit his face from Scorpius's wand and he woke up a little more. "Just let me get you to the castle infirmary first."

They walked for what felt like hours to Albus. Scorpius constantly doused him with water so as to prevent him from passing out again. The last thing he remembered was everything going black.

----------

Albus woke with a start and bolted upright, which was not very smart because he had a throbbing headache. He lowered himself back down onto his pillow, and groaned.

"Potter! You're awake." The voice sounded familiar, but Albus could not place a name. He opened his eyes to see Scorpius Malfoy standing next to his bed. He was in the infirmary; he had hit his head last night because a monster attacked him. Scorpius saved his life…

"What time is it?" he whispered; apparently being knocked out for hours makes your voice weak.

"Noonish," Malfoy said simply; he walked away for a moment then came back with Danika, Rose, and Bobby; each looking just as exhausted as the next.

"Did you all stay with me, all night?" He asked with a smile. He truly had great friends.

"Course we did, even Scorpius did!" Danika said, "If you have not already figured out, stupid, we care about you."

"Al, what happened?" Rose was looking at Scorpius with a hateful, disgusted, and suspicious gleam in her eye.

"She does not believe my story; thinks I did it to you." Scorpius's once icy voice, was less cold and gentler.

"Well, at our detention last night, we were attacked by a beast. All I really remember is Scorpius fighting the animal and then getting me to the school." Albus looked at Scorpius and smiled.

Rose did not look convinced, this reminded Albus of what she said earlier…_"Do not turn your back on Scorpius for one second, you hear me?"_ She refused to take her eye off Scorpius, "I…well I just thought..."

Sadly, no one knew what she had thought because suddenly there were footsteps coming into the room. Albus's relatives had arrived and were all wondering what had happened. Albus explained his story once again to the new arrivals.

"It should have been me in here, not you. You are the one who pushed me out of the way right before the creature attacked." Scorpius was starring at the ground awkwardly. "Thanks, Potter."

"Call me, Albus or Al." He replied with a grin.

"Only if you call me Scorpius."

From that moment on, all the strife between Albus and Scorpius was forgiven. The two became inseparable. Being friends with Scorpius felt so natural to Albus and Danika was the first to agree. It took Bobby a little longer, slightly because he felt left out from the two boys, but he warmed up when Scorpius helped him fight off a bunch of Slytherin 2nd years picking on some 1st year Hufflepuffs. Rose did not even try to become friends with Scorpius, she hated him, and it was written all over her features every time he was in the area.

----------

It was a cold October day, Albus and the others were going to meet Teddy tonight. Albus was so excited; he kept asking everyone what time it was even though he knew perfectly well that there was still hours to go.

Albus, Danika, Scorpius, and Bobby were sitting next to a tree by the lake doing their assignments. Albus found out quickly that Scorpius was just as intelligent as himself, Rose, and Danika. They were always competing in class to get answers correct and performing spells flawlessly. Gryffindor was well ahead even with Professor Blaise taking points off randomly.

Rose appeared with a flustered expression, her cheeks extremely flushed. She plopped down next to Danika, got out her assignments and hid behind her book.

"What's up with you?"Albus inquired.

"Nothing, what makes you think something is up? Nothing is up I am perfectly fine, don't you have work to do." She said quickly, burying her face, if possible, deeper into her book.

"Something is totally up. Come on Red, what is it?" Scorpius said, nudging Bobby in the side and grinning evilly.

"Not that it is any of you business, but...Za…Zach Smith asked me out." Rose said while her face became as red as her hair.

"Oooh, the attractive blond, in Ravenclaw?" Danika put down her book and got up in Rose's face.

"What did you say?" Albus, Bobby and Scorpius said in unison, an identical frown of concern and protectiveness forming on each face.

"No, of course not. I am only 11 and have my studies to worry about."

"No worries, Red. I am still available." Scorpius said proudly. Albus and Bobby snorted with laugher.

"I would never date you, Malfoy. If you need me I will be in the library." She got up in a huff and walked back to the castle.

Danika looked at Scorpius sternly and began "You can be such a..."

"Charming, talented, and beautiful individual." He finished with his eyebrows raised seductively.

Bobby snorted, while Danika hit him on the back of the head.

"I was gonna say cocky brat." She laughed.

"Question for Danika." He said in a mock serious voice.

"Answer for Scorpius." She laughed.

"Tell me about your family." Albus and Bobby became very quiet. She never mentioned much about her family, she spoke about her mother once in a while, but otherwise never talked about them

She stopped laughing and shifted uncomfortably against the tree. "Um…what do you want to know?"

"As much as you want to tell me! I already know tons about Albus's and Red's, but you never talk about yours." He was looking at her with kind eyes.

She took a deep breath, "Well, I have a Dad and a Mom."

"Figured that much."

"My dad has had 3 marriages. I am his youngest kid." She was looking anywhere, but at the boys. "I have 6 older siblings, their ages range from 36 to 48."

"Wow," Albus breathed. "Where did you come in?"

"Dad's first wife passed away, he divorced his second because he was caught cheating with my mum. He moved to my mother's house in America, then knocked her up and lastly, married her." She spoke with venom in her words. "All my older siblings HATE me. They think my poor mother is a tramp and I despise my father." She kept batting away the tears threatening to pour down her face.

Albus got up and sat next to Danika. She leaned her head on his shoulder and his school shirt started getting soaked with tears.

"Erm…Al. I have been meaning to ask you something. Did you notice anything familiar about the creature that attacked us?" Scorpius tried a failed attempt to change the subject.

"Too busy being knocked out, Scorp." Albus said irritably.

"You know, I think I will join Red in the library." Scorpius got up and started doing a funny dance up the hill to the castle.

"Wait for me!" Bobby grabbed his books and joined Scorpius's random dance.

"Try not to anger Rosie too much," Albus called after them.

"Ok, I will!" Scorpius chuckled and began to sprint with Bobby at his heels.

"I am so sorry Albus, I didn't mean to mess up your shirt." Danika gave him a watery smile and did a drying spell on his shirt.

"You can mess up my shirt any time you wish." The two laughed and got back to work on their assignments.

The five kids were sitting around the common room talking about anything that came to mind, until it was time for them to leave. They waited for the other students to go to bed before deciding how to sneak out.

Albus snuck into the 3rd year boys' room to grab the marauders map. The map was passed from Harry to Teddy to Victoire. Teddy and Victoire had worked on it for years, changing the different passages on the map because after the war most of the castle had been redecorated. Victoire felt obligated to share it with her siblings and cousins, Albus would not be getting it until next month. Currently, Louis had it in his dorm room, which was a plus since Albus did not know what to do if the twins would have had it.

He was sort of breaking one of the biggest rules; tell no one about the map except for family. His family initiated him and Rose the night before school started. He knew the rules and how to use it. He decided that he would not tell his friends how to use it, just what it did.

He opened the door as quietly as possible, not that it mattered much since Louis slept like a log; Albus was more worried about the other tall 3rd years. He tip toed to Louis's bedside table and slowly opened the top drawer. His cousin was so predictable; there it was on the top.

Albus looked over at his cousin, he was on top of the covers, his blonde hair spread across his pillow. _How is he comfortable in that weird position?_ Albus asked himself.

He walked back toward the door, but right as he got there, he tripped on a piece of clothing. His body hit the hard ground with a thud and he bolted out of the room just as one of the boys called out in shock.

"RUN!" Albus whispered to the others, rushing out of the portrait hole with the rest at his heels.

Rose caught up to him, "You are not going to tell them what the map is, right?" She whispered, barely audible in his ear.

"No of course not.; just that it will keep us safe and they need to trust me." Scorpius was on Albus's other side listening in on their conversation.

"You stole a map? A map of what?" He snatched it out of Albus's hands. "This is an old, blank piece of parchment." He threw it back at Albus.

"Um…only Rose and I are capable of reading it," Albus lied. Then he placed his wand on the paper and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map showed the entire castle and which teachers were walking around. Filch was on the fifth floor, Professor Zabini in the dungeons, and the rest of the teachers were in their respective rooms. It was a rather slow night of patrol.

The group walked quickly to the stairs and practically ran down them to get to the ground floor. Albus refused to let his eyes leave the map, Rose was in his ear like a bug, constantly asking if a teacher was close. They had absolutely no problems getting out.

Upon reaching the tree, Albus saw that Teddy was already there, disguised as a pink cat. He was a metamorphmagus, meaning he could change his appearance at will.

The cat darted forward to the thrashing tree, easily dodging its attempt to clobber him, and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. This action stopped the tree abruptly and not one leaf moved an inch.

The cat motioned for them to follow him into the roots. Albus went first, followed by Danika, Rose, Scorpius, and Bobby. He crawled headfirst, whispered "Lumos" to light the way, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom. One by one the others slithered down beside him and they continued through the tunnel.

After a bit of walking, the tunnel began to rise; moments later, it twisted. The five followed the cat into a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls, there were stains all over the floor, the furniture looked out of place because of its newish texture, but every window was bordered up.

"Albus…" Bobby whispered in horror, "Where in the world are we?"

Albus did not answer, but continued through a door to his right that led to a shadowy hallway. They went up a crumbling staircase. When they reached the landing, they saw one door open. There was Teddy sitting on a four-poster bed smiling at them all.

"Well, what do you think?" Albus looked around and said the first thing that came to his mind. "I think it is bloody brilliant."

Everyone seemed to agree, but Bobby looked less convinced. "Where are we?" He said just a little ruder than Albus would have liked him to act.

"We are in the Shrieking Shack." He said calmly and with lots of fondness. "This is where my story will begin."

He motioned for the others to take a seat on the large couch facing the bed. They sat there, squished and Rose looked very upset to be sitting next to Scorpius, who put his arm over her shoulders, grinning. Albus had so many questions, he was afraid of drowning in his own curiousness.

"So, has Albus explained at all why you are here?" The kids shook their heads. "Ok, where to begin. Albus sent me a letter a few months ago describing some 'theories' he had about my family. He was able to pick them up because of my behavior and snippets he has heard from adults. Albus, would you like to explain?"

Albus looked at his feet, then up at Teddy. Teddy had bright pink hair today and his eyes were gold, he was sporting a younger look, probably to ease the tension, but Albus knew better. Teddy had always been above his years in maturity. That was mostly because he and Victoire spent most of their time with the adults growing up. The only person ever able to get him to act like a kid was Victoire, even with her being mature too.

He decided that if he was going to talk about this, he would do it with his head held high. "Alright, my first clue was your behavior. I realized that every time you slept over, which was a lot; it would never be during the full moon, even when we begged and pleaded that you would. In addition, the night before a full moon your mood would be extremely irritated or tired, no matter what the cause. This did not strike me as too bad growing up, but after reading a book of yours I realized why you may act like that."

"Are you implying that Teddy is a um…Werewolf Al?" Rose was looking at Albus with outraged eyes. He also observed Bobby become very tense and a frown forming on his face.

"Wait I am not implying that at all. He could not possibly be one for a simple reason…after a full moon he was perfectly fine. In the book it said Werewolves will be sick days prior and after a full moon." He took a deep breath then continued. "So I started looking up…Werewolf offspring. There were none that I could find around the house or even in _Eddy's Endless Amounts of Books_ store, down Diagon Alley. That's when I decided to ask Teddy, even knowing the consequences if I did."

"You are really bright, Al. I was utterly shocked by your letter, but I do believe it was brave of you to ask. He was able to put together that since my mother was a metamorphmagus, the likelihood of her being a Werewolf was low, since they cannot survive the bite…so, yes. My father was one."

Bobby got up extremely quickly, practically bringing Scorpius with him in his haste. He glared at Teddy. "Bobby," Danika voiced, "What is the matter with you?" Every eye was on the dark boy, who was fuming and looking like he would explode.

"My Grandfather was killed by a Werewolf; by your daddy's Friend, Fenrir Greyback." He was pacing the room with his wand shooting sparks from the end.

"Greyback was not my father's friend…" Teddy's eyes narrowed, "He was the one who infected my father."

"Albus, werewolves can't be trusted! Let alone their offspring." He was shouting now, Albus was stunned into silence.

"You are way out of line, Bobby. Teddy is a family friend, wait, correction, he _is_ our family and you have no right to insult him!" Rose was on her feet screaming these words at him. Bobby stared at her, then yelled a curse at Teddy. Teddy quickly deflected it and sent Bobby out of the room through the door. Albus was not surprised, it is suicide to send a curse at an Auror.

Bobby got up, spat at Teddy's feet and ran down the stairs, then through the tunnel.

"I am so sorry Ted, I thought I could trust him." Albus could feel his anger rising to the top, "I thought he was my friend."

"It happens, don't worry about it." He led the four kids back into the bedroom. Albus saw Scorpius stand a little longer by the stairs, then walk back, hearing a distinct "git" come from the blonde's mouth.

"Any other questions before you all go back to bed?" Teddy settled himself back on the bed as the rest sat on the couch.

"What happens when it is a full moon?" Danika asked. Albus looked at him, _why didn't I think of that? _He thought.

"My metamorphmagus powers stops working and I become the real me. I am also very weak, so my wizard powers don't work either, but Victoire says I never really had good wizarding powers any way."

Albus laughed along with everyone, the room became more comfortable, Teddy had a knack for that sort of thing. He started asking the kids what they had been up too, how their classes were, and when he got to the subject of Quidditch, Albus was more than willing to talk about that.

Time flew and nobody realized how late it had gotten. When Teddy finally shooed them off, Albus waited a little bit and told Rose to use the map to get out. She looked at him uncertainly, then followed the other two.

"Hey, I just want to apologize for earlier, again. I didn't…" Albus could not even bring himself to say the word, _traitor._

Teddy put up a hand, "Been there, gone through that. You are a little young to appreciate it, but those two and your cuz are extremely loyal to you. Do not over use it. " Teddy reached over and gave Albus a huge hug.

"I love you, Ted."

"Like a man loves another man."

* * *

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! This chapter goes greatly to J. K. Rowling; I used her description of the Tunnel and Shrieking Shack to describe the surroundings, with a little modern added in.**

**Haha, found out something interesting, Harry Potter did not become head of Auror's office until 2007, which actually would make him the youngest. My story is based in 2017, sorry about that!**

**I would like to make one request: leave all comments about my grammar to private e-mails. For the sake of my readers, I understand that it is my job to proof read my writing. (Which is one reason why I have a beta reader now, Thank you Slytherin's Silver Dragon!!!). I appreciate the critical eye, but comments are meant for explaining what you do or do not like about each chapter. Thank you lovely readers!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter second generation. Other names and plot belong to me!**

* * *

_"Hey, I just want to apologize for earlier, again. I didn't…" Albus could not even bring himself to say the word, traitor._

_Teddy put up a hand, "Been there, gone through that. You are a little young to appreciate it, but those two and your cuz are extremely loyal to you. Do not over use it. " Teddy reached over and gave Albus a huge hug._

_"I love you, Ted."_

_"Like a man loves another man."_

* * *

Chapter 8: Quidditch

Albus kept trying to keep his heavy eyes open, but could not will them to do so. He was exhausted from classes, Quidditch practice, constant jinxes from Slytherins, Quidditch practice, assignments, and Quidditch practice. The first game for the Gryffindors was tomorrow and Victoire had been working the team to their very limits. Albus was afraid to walk the halls; not because every Slytherin was out to sabotage him, but because Victoire was always around telling him different tips he should keep in mind and scheduling practices constantly.

"Potter!" Albus bolted upright, almost knocking over all of his and Scorpius's books. "Potter, I understand I do not normally teach defense against the dark arts, but can you please attempt to stay conscious?" said Professor Longbottom in his strict voice.

"Sorry Professor." That little wake-up call should do it for the rest of class.

"Makes you wish Professor Warlike wouldn't take sick days, huh?" Scorpius whispered to Albus. "Maybe you should skip last class, you look like crap."

Albus glared over at his irritating friend. "Thanks Scorp."

Scorpius patted him on the back with great force, grinning from ear to ear. "Just looking out for you, Al." The bell rang annoyingly and the kids packed up their books.

"Al, maybe you should go to the infirmary?" Danika appeared behind him, she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. "You are burning up!"

"I am fine, can we go now?" He started toward the door, but just as he wrenched the door open Professor Longbottom stepped in front of him. He looked him over with a critical eye; Albus always felt like Professor Longbottom could read him like a book.

"Infirmary, Potter. You are playing Slytherin tomorrow, I don't want their Head of House, Professor Blaise, to have any reason for gloating this Quidditch year." He stared at him then smiled.

Albus sighed, deciding that the professor was right. He was past the energy to even fight it. He walked out of the class, wandering the halls, not planning to head to Madame Pomfrey, but just go to bed. He headed very slowly up the stairs. Half way up the staircase, it began to move. Albus held onto the railing as the stairs attached to a new level.

He sighed in defeat, now he would have to go around and find a new staircase to get to the Gryffindor tower. As he reached the landing there was a door that he had never noticed before. He attempted to open it, but it was locked.

He knew he should probably turn around and wait for the staircase to move again. So he took out his wand pointed it at the lock saying, "alohamora".

He heard a click and he entered the room, the door shut loudly behind him. Inside was a dungeon type room with torches as lights. The place had furniture pushed up against the wall and a cauldron bubbling in the middle. There were papers all over the ground. Albus began picking them up, trying to decipher the lettering. Every page was in a different language with symbols of earth, air, water, and fire. He went over to the cauldron; the liquid inside was thick, dark and mud colored, bubbling slowly. It looked to him to be Polyjuice Potion, but he could not be sure.

Albus heard someone coming up the stairs. He hurried over to crouch behind a chair, his heart beating a mile a minute. The door opened and two people stepped inside.

"But how can you be sure, Walter! They are kids trying to develop their power, stranger things have happened." Came the husky voice of a man Albus could not recognize.

"I know what I saw!" Albus stopped breathing, that was Professor Warlike's voice and he did not sound sick.

"This does not make any sense. The prophecy claims the element protectors will not be born until 2018 and 2019. How can you be sure?" Albus felt one of them sit on the couch he was behind.

Albus heard Professor Warlike sigh deeply, "That is why I am planning to make them show their powers again. The Brotherhood will not be disappointed."

"You better hope we are not," said the husky man threateningly. "You understand the consequences if you do." He got up quickly from the couch, "I must leave."

"I shall walk you to the entrance." The professor offered. Albus heard them open and close the door, then listened to their footsteps fade down the stairs. He let out his breath, feeling a little light headed. He got up and ran as fast as he could to the Gryffindor tower.

Albus said the password to the Fat Lady and hurried inside. The common room was empty, since classes were not over yet. He began pacing the room trying to make sense of what just happened.

Someone was threatening Professor Warlike to discover the powers of some Hogwarts students. Is it possible for a witch or wizard to have more powers then what they usually do? Of course, his father did. However, that does not explain what they were talking about, element protectors…he had never heard of them before.

His thought process was interrupted by students entering the common room, some asking if he could help them with some homework, others asking if he was ready for the match tomorrow.

_THE MATCH!_ He thought. He was supposed to go get some sleep, but there was no way he could sleep now. Danika, Scorpius, and Rose walked into the common room.

"Albus, we told you to get some sleep!" Rose scolded. "Go, bed, now! Scorpius, go with him and make sure he actually does get some sleep."

"But Rosie, you don't understand I…" He was unable to finish his sentence since Scorpius had grabbed him, swung him over his shoulder and hurried up the stairs.

Scorpius was stronger then he looked, Albus could not break free from his hold. "Sorry, Al. It's for your own good."

Albus stopped struggling and went limp. Scorpius reached the room and tossed Albus onto the bed. "Sleep!"

"Scorp!! Listen to me, I got to tell you some…" But Albus was interrupted again by Scorpius shoving some disgusting tasting liquid in his mouth. "What did you just…" Then Albus became overcome with sleep.

----------

Albus woke up feeling completely refreshed and awake. He looked around noticing that Bobby and he were the only ones in the room.

"Hey Al…I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Bobby said in a meek voice.

The door opened and Scorpius entered the room. "Good morning Sleeping BEAUTY!!!"

"Scorpius, bring it down a few notches." Bobby yelled back.

Scorpius glared over at Bobby, staring him down. "You don't get to call me that any more. I am Malfoy to you"

Albus got up and dressed while the other two created an awkward setting. He really did not want to talk to Bobby anyway. Scorpius was welcome to do the honors.

Albus slowly started to remember what day it was, the first Quidditch match of the season, his first. It was going to be a cold, stressful November day. Scorpius and he walked down to breakfast in silence. Albus had not forgotten what happen yesterday, but he needed to focus today.

They found Danika and Rose in the Great Hall, but Albus was dragged away the minute he entered. Victoire was forcing him to sit with the team.

Before Victoire could say anything, Rose came over with a book. "Al, this is from mum. She gave your dad one just like it, except this one is a more recent copy." Albus opened the package and took out a book called _Quidditch Through the Ages._ He said thank you and she went back to her seat.

"Ok team today is the big day, everyone needs to eat up, but not too much or you will get sick out there." Victoire said in a commanding tone. Albus did not take any food after her comment. "Al, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you." He responded still not taking anything.

"You really should eat something, Al." James mentioned. He managed to out fly all the other chasers at try outs, so he was on the team too. "I know you are nervous, but not eating will make it worse."

"I am not hungry." Albus persisted.

"Eat!" Victoire started force feeding him, so he gave in. Why was everyone bossing him around so much lately?!

"Ok Twins I want to go over our strategy one more time …" Victoire began.

"Vic, they are ready. You have gone over the strategy for them so many times I have it memorized." Louis laughed.

"Yeah considering he is a chaser not a beater that is saying something," replied Dominique. "But I did want to go over our strategy for my goal keeping one more time."

Albus tuned them out and took deep breathes. He could do this, he was ready. Now if only his stomach would stop turning obnoxiously.

By eleven o'clock the whole school was in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. The seats were raised high in the air and there were four sections, one for each house.

Danika, Rose, and Scorpius made a huge banner with the help of Albus's roommates Tobias and Dom. They sat at the very top with binoculars waving the banner which flashed _Albus is Our Hero_ in big lettering.

Meanwhile, in the locker room, Albus and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes (Slytherin would be playing in green).

Victoire waited for everyone to be quiet so she could make her speech.

"Alright, ladies and gents, wizards and witches it is that time again." she said. "This is the best team I could ever hope for, we are all family so we know each other best. Our skills are just as incredible as the next. We have not lost against Slytherin since 1990 and we shall not lose now. Good luck, all of you."

Albus followed Molly and Lucy out of the locker room and walked onto the field to loud cheers. He thought for sure his legs would give before he even got a chance to get in the air.

Professor Wood was refereeing. He stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, his broom in hand.

"Now, I want a fair game, all of you!" he said, once every team had gathered around him. Albus observed that he was speaking mostly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint Jr., a seventh year. Albus was sure he was part troll, since the boy was massive.

Albus noticed a banner flashing _Albus is Our Hero, _he somehow felt braver.

"Captains, shake hands." Wood commanded. Victoire and Flint grabbed hands. Albus did not care what people said about Victoire being small and petit, she may be a head shorter but her grip was just as powerful as the ogre's was.

"Mount your brooms, please!"

Albus clambered onto his Red Flash. The broom was sent by Hagrid and was the top of the line broom.

Professor Wood gave a loud blast of his silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose high into the air. They were off.

"And the Quaffle has been taken by Captain, Victoire Weasley of Gryffindor – an excellent Chaser and extremely good looking, since you all know she is a Veela – "

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Albus could not believe it, Bobby was doing the commentary for the match. Hopefully, Professor Longbottom would keep him in line. After all, Victoire was the girlfriend of Teddy, offspring of a Werewolf.

"A clean pass to Louis Weasley, who speeds up the field and – no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Vincent Golye gains the Quaffle and off he goes – the guy isn't too smart though since Gryffindor's James Potter has taken the Quaffle, thanks to the aid of Molly Weasley's bludger or was that Lucy – Interesting that the Gryffindor Captain would choose to not only have her entire team be relatives, but also have a first year play Seeker, hope little Albus Potter knows what he is doing out there."

Albus felt himself getting frustrated, he was not that little! He searched around for the snitch, circling the field. A bludger almost got him in the face, but he narrowly missed it as Lucy went flying after it.

"Careful, Al!" She managed to yell before zooming off.

" – GRIFFINDOR SCORES! What an incredible shot done by James Potter!" The whole stadium became filled with cheers from the Gryffindors and moans from the Slytherins.

Albus threw his arms in the air with joy, but soon remembered he should be locating the snitch. Albus saw it! A rush of excitement overcame him as he dived after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker George Gueller had noticed too and was hot on Albus's tail. All the players stopped in midair to watch.

Albus was faster than Gueller – he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra spurt of speed –

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – Flint had placed his broom in front of Albus to purposefully spin him off course.

"Foul!" Screamed every Gryffindor.

Albus tried hanging on for dear life, but it was too late. His broom flipped over causing him to be thrown off. He could feel every eye on him and the screams coming from the crowd. Every time he would try to swing himself back on, like he had done thousands of times, his broom would move on its own and cause him to lose a firm grip.

Someone was definitely jinxing his broom and he would bet money that it was a Slytherin. The broom continued to shake violently. If there is one piece of advice his father had given which he was proud to have followed, it would be the fact that his wand was on him at all times.

Albus reached into his robes, with a little difficulty, and said as many anti-jinx spells as he could get out. Not one would work and he was aware of Molly and Lucy trying to get to him, while he continued to be thrown in every direction. Then that same feeling in his hands that he had felt at his flying lesson flowed through him. The broom stopped and continued to move as it normally would with the wind.

The rest of the players seemed to realize that there was still a match going on.

"Flint has the ball and he is going for the goals – haha! But is stopped by the lovely Dominique Weasley!" Albus ignored the commentary and continued his search for the snitch once more.

The minutes were dragging on, but the little gold ball was nowhere to be seen. The score was Gryffindor 50, Slytherin 20.

As he did his millionth sweep of the field, he saw it! But this time Gueller was closet. Albus shot like a rocket toward the ground, trying to will the broom to go faster.

The two seekers were neck and neck. Every member of the crowd had their breath held. Gueller was not making it easy for Albus, the boy was bigger and was doing all in his power to knock Albus off his broom.

Albus was almost in reaching distance; he began attempting to stand on his broom, so he could get to the snitch. Then, the two lunged themselves at the ball, both crashing hard to the ground.

Albus could feel the snitch in his palm and smiled as the Quidditch pitch went dark.

* * *

**Hello Beautiful readers!!! Well, school has started up for me again, but I am making it a goal to try and get a chapter or two up a week. I am so sorry about not updating last week, but end of summer got hectic. I love reviews....sooooo REVIEW, PLEASE!!!**

**Thank you to my Beta Reader Slytherin's Silver Dragon!**


	10. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter second generation. Other names and plot belong to me!**

* * *

_Albus was almost in reaching distance; he began attempting to stand on his broom, so he could get to the snitch. Then, the two lunged themselves at the ball, both crashing hard to the ground._

_Albus could feel the snitch in his palm and smiled as the Quidditch pitch went dark._

* * *

Chapter 9: I Forgot to Mention

"You are coming and staying with my family. It does not matter what you say, I will drag you if I have to!" Albus refused to break eye contact with Danika as he said these demanding words.

Rose, Scorpius, and Albus had entered the common room and they caught Danika attempting to put her name on the stay at Hogwarts list. The Christmas holidays were rapidly approaching and Albus was determined for Danika to join in the festivities. Luckily, Scorpius ran to the Gryffindor board and snatched the quill out of her hand before she wrote her name.

"Mates, it is not that big a deal." She dropped her gaze from Albus's, she could not stand the look he was giving her.

"No way are you spending the Holidays alone! Especially since your birthday is on Christmas." Rose said kindly.

"I will not be alone!" Danika countered.

Scorpius grabbed her face and forced it right at the board. "Danny, look at the list." She raised her eyes stubbornly. "It is completely blank of names."

He let go and gave her a you-are-a-loon-face. "Well, I guess I will be the first." She tried to grab at her quill, but Scorpius chucked it across the common room causing a poor first year to yelp in pain at the projectile.

"Danny, please be reasonable. My parents are extremely nice and they would positively love you." Albus gave her his pouty smile, which made Danika laugh. "Scorp, you are welcome to come by as well." Albus added.

"Nah, bad idea. I have told you how my parents can be." Scorpius responded bitterly. Albus and he shared a knowing look, the Malfoys and the Potters would have no chance of getting along at this point in time.

"Listen you three, I appreciate the offer but I could never put myself in a position of intruding in your family time." She smiled sadly at them.

"How can you think that? For goodness sake there will be…" He paused and counted on his hands the amount of people going for Christmas dinner. "30 people there!" This made the foursome laugh.

"I will think about it, but I make no promises." He smirked at her and they all sat by the fire until the whole common room emptied out.

As Dominique told them to get to bed, Albus whispered to his friends, "Wait just a little longer I have to tell you all something." He could not believe he had completely forgotten. The Quidditch match and his black out had simply washed the situation out of his head.

"Do you all remember that day when I skipped last class to 'get some sleep'?" The students nodded staring at him in confusion. "Well, something really weird happened." Albus went on to explain how Professor Warlike had met with a strange man and talked about forcing students to show special powers and the elements protects.

He waited a few minutes for the information to sink in then the kids spoke all at once.

"How could you not tell us sooner!"

"What are element protectors?"

"You snuck into his room! Brilliant…"

They all waited patiently for him to respond, "Well, which of those question should I answer first?"

"What are we going to do about this?" Danika asked eagerly.

"I don't know…it isn't really our business is it?" He said in confusion.

"No of course." Rose said indignantly. "These protectors are not of our concern!"

"Sure they are Rosie!" Scorpius replied. "They are students and it sounds like they are in trouble."

"I think we should try to dig up as much dirt on this as we can." Danika said brightly. "Like an adventure!"

The children all pondered what this information could lead them to. They continued to discuss tactics, until Dominique came down and said they had better get to bed before she took off points.

"But seriously Al. I know your attention span can be nonexistent sometimes, but this is big news!" Rose looked like she was going to either burst into laughter or scold him for his carelessness.

"Well you see, I was drugged by certain best mate the day it happened." He looked angrily at Scorpius, who put on his angel face. "The game completely through it out of mind because of the concussion. Then for two weeks Gryffindors have been bloody celebrating, forcing me to go to all the annoying parties where I had to focus and recite every detail I could remember of the game."

The students went off to their dorms laughing at Albus's stupidity. "Shoot!" Rose said, "Al? Where is mum's book?" Albus searched around and saw it lying on the floor by the fireplace.

"Your mom wrote Hogwarts, A Revised History?" Scorpius looked at the cover in shock.

"And you all claim I am clueless." Albus laughed.

Albus lay in bed thinking of what these protectors could look like. He pictured the most beautiful and powerful people standing on a mountain looking over the world, which was their place to keep safe. He fell-asleep feeling extra protected that night.

----------

Albus walked up to his Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's house, feeling that his knickers were going to freeze off. It was Christmas vacation and he had actually managed to get Danika to come for the holidays. It took tons of persuasion and charm, but she agreed to go on the condition that she would help with everything. Needless to say, his mother absolutely adores her, along with every other woman Weasley, and his father thinks she is brilliant. Right now, Danika was out shopping with his Aunt Angelina. His Uncle George and she were in charge of New Years this year, while as usual the whole family would spend Christmas at the burrow.

Albus declined going with them because he wanted to see Teddy. The meeting back in October had been awkward, Albus just wanted to make sure everything was still fine between them. Only problem was he could not find Teddy anywhere.

After checking Teddy's place-Grimwald place, work and even Teddy's grandmother's house, Albus decided to see if Teddy was visiting Victoire. The two were dating which seemed quite the scandal to the cousins but he technically was not blood related just very close with everyone.

Albus knocked on the wooden door, blew into his frozen hands and looked around his Uncle's yard. The grass was shining with icicles, Albus could see the ocean from his location and breathed in the salty air. His aunt interrupted his brain wonder by opening the door.

"Albus! How are you?" She sang. Fleur was a beautiful woman with long shiny, blond hair that seemed to magically sway with no wind. "Come in sveetheart." He walked in after her, putting his coat on a rack and absorbing the heat that emanated from the house.

They walked into the kitchen where he could smell her cookies baking in the oven. Albus took a seat at the table as his aunt conjured up some tea. "So vat can I 'elp you vith?" Fleur asked sweetly, "Louis, Dominique and Victoire are out darling."

He drank some of the tea. "Oh…I just needed to talk to Teddy, I thought he might be here with Victoire."

Fleur frowned slightly. _Was she not happy about them dating either? _Albus thought.

"Yes, vell. They are celebrating their anniversary." She said a little bitterly.

"How long have they been dating? Why didn't they tell anyone?" He did not mean to blurt it out, but it these questions had been buzzing in his head for a while.

"3 years actually. They told Bill, Teddy's Gran, and myself last year. Embarrassed a little I believe." She drained her tea and refilled it once again. Albus sighed and was about to say good-bye, when there was a _POP_, that made the pair jump.

"MAMA! Victoire screamed in her singsong voice. "Teddy did something amazing today. He gave me this necklace." She showed a golden half heart with the name Teddy engraved in his signature. "He has the other half with my name and mama…He told me he loved me!" She began bouncing from one foot to the other in excitement. "I was able to say it back without hesitation, Oh mama…I love him so much. I want to marry him!" Her excitement became dreamy as she looked at her necklace and kissed it softly.

Victoire raised her head toward Albus, suddenly realizing he was there as well. "Albus? What are you doing here?" He shifted uncomfortably, "I was just…um looking for Teddy."

"Oh! He went to his Gran's, would you like me to take you there?" Victoire asked kindly.

"Er…Victoire, I vould like to speak vith you first." Fleur had a hard glare on her face and Albus swore he saw fire flicker in those ice blue eyes.

"That's alright Auntie Fleur. I can grab the Night Bus." Albus rushed out of the kitchen, knowing perfectly well he should not stick around. But as he reached the door, he changed his mind. He pretended to leave by opening and closing the door, but tiptoed back to the kitchen door to listen.

"Victoire…Victoire! Vill you stop jumping around for two minutes?" Fleur shouted.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Victoire asked in her small young voice. Albus had never heard her use this tone before, but he guessed she must use this when her parents scolded her.

"Darling." Fleur began again, "I have been thinking. Maybe you and Teddy should, vell take a break."

"What does that even mean?" Victoire seemed to be gaining her voice once again.

"You two hav been going, rather quick. Perhaps you should finish school or give it a year, so you have time to grow up a little."

"But I love him…"

"I know you zink you do, but you are only 17." Albus noted that Fleur's accent was beginning to get stronger as the argument progressed.

"You were 18 when you fell for dad."

Fleur began speaking in French, but Victoire continued speaking in English. "I am head girl, top in my class, captain of the Quidditch team and have won several awards for the school! How much older or more mature do you want me to be? My whole life has revolved around pleasing the wishes of this family. When is it my turn to follow my own wishes!?" There was tons of venom in each word Victoire spat. He had never heard her speak this way to anyone in this manner, ever.

"I am your MOZER!" Fleur screeched.

"And I respect that, but I think it is about time this family stops judging and fighting my relationship with Teddy and start supporting us."

"I love Teddy too, but…" Albus heard hurried footsteps coming to the door, but he was not quick enough. Victoire forced the door open causing Albus to fly sideways and hit the ground.

"GOD! This family is everywhere, I am moving OUT!!" She raced out the front door and apparated.

Fleur went over to Albus, reached out her hand and he gratefully accepted it.

"It is a sad day, vhen your children become wizer then yourself." Fleur said more to herself then to Albus. Albus looked at the older woman, then decided to stay and make her some more tea.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Guess what my next chapter is about...that's right, get ready for Christmas at the Weasley's!


	11. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter second generation. Other names and plot belong to me!**

* * *

"I love Teddy too, but…" Albus heard hurried footsteps coming to the door, but he was not quick enough. Victoire forced the door open causing Albus to fly sideways and hit the ground.

_"GOD! This family is everywhere, I am moving OUT!!" She raced out the front door and apparated._

_Fleur went over to Albus, reached out her hand and he gratefully accepted it._

_"It is a sad day, vhen your children become wizer then yourself." Fleur said more to herself then to Albus. Albus looked at the older woman, then decided to stay and make her some more tea._

* * *

Chapter 10: A Very Weasley Christmas

"Mum is going to murder us." Ginny said to herself as she searched the kitchen for her lost shoe. Danika was doing Lily's nails, the two girls already in their Christmas outfits. It is Christmas Eve and the Potters were running late as usual to get to the Burrow.

James walked into the kitchen trying to retie his tie. "Mum, can you tie this for me?"

Ginny looked to Danika with pleading eyes, "I am so sorry Danika, but…"

"Of course I can help." Danika finished Lily's last nail and took James's tie in her hands. She tied the green tie and laughed at the picture on the front. "You have a picture of Santa on your tie!"

"How can you laugh at my bloody brilliant tie?" He asked in mock anger. "I love Father Christmas."

"James, do not curse." Harry Potter said quickly while going into the kitchen grabbing his watch and walking out barefoot.

Danika finished tying as James waggled his eyebrows saying, "Beautiful work love! Remind me to marry you someday." Danika rolled her eyes as she sat back at the table.

"You should marry him! Then we can be related!" Lily said with twinkling blue eyes. 'Oh…that reminds me." Lily reached into her dress pocket and took out a little bag. "This is for you, I got it from Uncle George, and I think you should use some now."

Danika took the bag and opened it up, inside was sparkling ponder. The instructions said to sprinkle a little and it would spread across any outfit. "Lily, you shouldn't have." She said breathlessly. She sprinkled a little and the sparkles spread over her purple thigh-high dress.

Ginny popped her head in the kitchen door, "Danika, I am sorry but Albus is…"

"I am on it, Mrs. Weasley." Danika responded.

"Call me Ginny, sweetheart and those sparkles are positively stunning." Danika smiled brightly at the older woman then exited the kitchen.

"Albus?" Danika said while knocking on his door. "Come in…" Came the flustered voice of Albus.

Danika entered the boy's room. It was painted blue with moving clouds on his enchanted ceiling. There were photos of him and Rose or him and Teddy mostly. One with his entire family, but other than that the walls were covered with Quidditch teams.

"Help!" Danika focused on Albus, who was having trouble with his own tie except it looked like this one was charmed not to tie.

"Albus stop messing with it." Danika grabbed the tie and shook it hard, she flipped up Albus's collar and got to work. He felt his cheek grow a little red with their proximity. Her hands looked delicate and soft as they worked his outfit.

"There you go." Danika looked up and smiled at Albus, he felt his mind clear as he stared into her chocolate eyes. She kept her hand lingering on his chest, right where his heart is.

"Thanks" He grinned at his best friend then sized her up. "Have you been enchanting your dress, Ms. Finnigan? You know it is illegal to use magic outside of school." She laughed and did a little twirl.

"You don't like it?" She pouted, which made the two laugh even harder.

"HEY ALLY!!!!" James sang as he smashed open Albus's door, "Stop making out with my future wife and let's go!"

Albus felt himself blush even deeper as the two walked out of his room and went to the fireplace to Floo to the party.

"Yay! I'm going to see Hugo!" Lily was bouncing up and down with obvious excitement.

"Lily...don't you ever get tired of Hugo. For Merlin's sake you just saw him this morning." James laughed.

Lily stopped abruptly and gave James a stare, only women with Weasley blood can give. "I will never get tired with Hugo. He is my best friend!" Her eyes were dark even when she took the Floo powder, shouted 'Burrow!' and disappeared with the flames.

James grabbed some powder and repeated what Lily did. Albus noticed that he looked a little shaken up, no doubt scared of Lily becoming like their mother.

"I thought for sure she would bite him!" Danika said with nervous laughter.

Albus shook his head, "Nah, her and Hugo are like Rose and me, inseparable. Rose and I have yelled at cousins for even thinking about making negative comments about our friendship."

Ginny chuckled, "It used to be a little scary. Albus and Rose have better twin telepathy than Molly and Lucy."

"And they ARE twins." Harry laughed. "Ok, Ginny sweetheart why don't you go ahead and go."  
Ginny took some powder and was engulfed in the fireplace.

"Alright, before you two go, let us have a chat." Harry was smiling at the kids, but there was firmness in his voice.

"Danika, Albus has told me a little of your situation. I want you to know that this family welcomes you and you should feel safe here. They can get intense but it is part of their charm."

Danika nodded in silence trying to hold back the tears that wanted to escape.

"And Al...try not to get into too much trouble tonight ok?" Albus felt himself tense up. Even with all the pranks James, Louis, and the twins always pulled, the _Stay out of Trouble_ speech always went to him.

"Should I go through?" Danika gave Albus a reassuring glance, and possibly a hint of mischief in her grin. She took some powder and went into the flames.

"It is not me you should worry about getting into trouble dad..." Albus took some powder without looking at his father initially. But as he tossed the powder onto the fireplace floor, letting the ever-burning fire surround him, he stared determinedly at the taller man and could see he was looking wary and older than Albus had ever seen him.

"THE BURROW!" Albus said firmly and clearly.

Albus landed a little unsteadily on his feet in the fireplace of the burrow. He felt the need to just forget what went down with his dad so he grabbed Danika, who was waiting for him, and ran her into the crowded party outside.

"Slow down Al!" Her laughter gave away any annoyance she was trying to portray.

"Nope! You are going to meet and re-meet everyone at the party." He said it with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "Starting with my Gran and Pop!"

Albus dragged Danika to the head of a large table. Most of the adults were sitting already, but he only shouted a general 'hello' and kept going.

"Ginny darling, you should really get a better watch. You are always last to arrive!" Came the warm voice of Molly Weasley.

"Mum," Ginny began, "Our family was late to everything and we had tons of clocks."

"Blame your mother!" Arthur Weasley chuckled heartily, "The only clock she ever looks at is the grandfather clock with all our faces on it."

Albus turned to Danika and whispered, "They are talking about the clock in the living room that has all of my Uncles and Mum on it. It shows whether they are at work, home, mortal peril you get it." Albus laughed at Danika's expression when he said mortal peril.

"Oh good grief Arthur." Molly countered. "If every muggle clock in our house wasn't always enchanted or broken beyond repair, there would have been no issues."

"Gran! Pop! How are you!" Albus took that opportunity to distract his grandparents bickering.

"Albus Severus Potter! Come give your Gran a hug." Albus went up to the elderly woman and gave her a huge hug, not before noticing his mother slip away, then gave his Pop an embrace that was just as warm. He felt so safe and at home in their arms. In fact, being at the burrow always made him feel like nothing could harm him. He had spent more time growing up here than in his own house and it hit him how much he missed coming every day.

"Gran and Pop, this is my friend Danika Finnigan." She stepped up a little awkwardly, but had no time to feel out of place because his Gran and Pop gave her a hug. She seemed to relax easily with their welcome.

"Hello sweetie." His Gran smiled brightly at her.

"Hello! Are you Seamus Finnigan's girl?" His Pop asked warmly.

"Sister..." She responded automatically. Albus glanced at her from his peripheral vision, she didn't seem upset, but her eyes looked a little sad.

"Wow! That's interesting!" He exclaimed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"So polite! Dear, do call us Gran and Pop, half the people here do!" Albus laughed along with the others, it is true, he has a large family. Which reminded him...Danika still needed to meet the rest.

"I am going to introduce Danika to everyone now Gran, Pop glad to see you are both healthy." He gave them hugs and Danika followed his example.

"Now, that's being a gentleman. And death will not take me that easily!" His Pop shouted as Albus and Danika walked down the table.

"Might as well go in age order! Bill is the oldest and married to Fleur, who are parents to Victoire, Dominique, and Louis." Albus explained.

Bill was standing up, with his arm around Fleur talking to Percy and Audrey about the Ministry.  
Bill is tall, thin, handsome, and has red hair like the rest of the Weasley family. He wears it long and in a ponytail, and he has an earring with a fang dangling from it. He usually wears clothes that would not be out of place at a rock concert, but today he was sporting a green, suit. Fleur is tall and willowy, she always seemed to have an air of gracefulness. Her hair is silvery blonde, and she has deep blue eyes and white, even teeth. She was wearing a blood, red dress that clung snuggly to her perfect body. Percy is tall and thin, like his brother Bill, and has the vivid red hair. He wears horn-rimmed glasses, and also tries to carry himself in a dignified manner, although he usually comes off looking pompous. His suit looked far more expensive and new than anyone else's looked. Audrey has chestnut hair and moss green eyes. She had a heart shaped face with a sweet smile that never left her lips. She was wearing a just as expensive looking blouse and black pants.

"I am telling you, Percy. Kinsley Shacklebolt is a shoe in for reelection! The man has won every time since the war." Bill exclaimed haughtily to his brother.

"Bill works for the Wizarding Bank, Fleur is a stay at home mom, Percy and Audrey are unspeakables. Yet Percy still wants to run for Minister of Magic." Albus said quietly to Danika. "Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey are parents of Molly and Lucy."

"No no. They need young blood, I am going to run." Percy said with extreme irritation.

"Hello!" Albus said right before Bill was about to further the argument.

"Albus! Hello darlin!" Fleur put her arms around him and Audrey did the same. Bill and Percy gave him handshake hugs and asked how he was doing.

"I am doing great! Aunt Fleur, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy, and Uncle Bill...this is Danika!" Albus stepped aside allowing Fleur to kiss Danika on both cheeks, Audrey to give her a hug, and Percy and Bill to shake her hand warmly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Danika grinned.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Percy said, "Harry tells me you two and Rosie are top of the class! That's more than I can say for my kids." He frowned slightly but tried to keep up his smile.

"Your kids are identical to Fred and George, that is what drives you insane." Bill laughed.

"I notice you have an American accent, yes?" Percy asked curiously.

"Yes, I am from New York." Danika responded, "I received a letter from Hogwarts, because of some relatives who live in Ireland. I got a little tired of the Magic school in America"

"Danika, what is your favorite subject?" Audrey asked in her high sweet voice.

"Well, it is a mix between Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions." Albus smiled at his family for making her feel comfortable.

"Potions waz my best subject at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Fleur sang with joy, "We will get along great!"

"I am going to continue introducing her to everyone!" Albus said, and they waved good-bye.

"I love your family." She whispered with bliss.

"It only gets better!" Albus grinned.

Albus saw Victoire sitting with Teddy and chatting with Dominique. "Come on let's say hello." Albus walked her over to the older kids.

"Hi! You all remember Danika." The three gave Albus and Danika hugs.

Victoire sighed and looked Albus in the eyes, "Sorry about the other day Al, it wasn't okay for me to flip out on you."

"It wasn't right for me to accidently, on purpose listen in." He smiled.

They all laughed. "Hey, Danika." Teddy began, "Overwhelmed by the Weasley's yet?"

Danika giggled, but responded, "No way, I wish I had a family to be overwhelmed by."

They were staring at her with sad looks, "Your definitely welcome here, maybe I should adopt you!" Dominique mused, "That will look great on work applications."

"Dom it is Christmas and you are talking about work you won't get until you graduate!" Louis sneered as him and James appeared in matching Father Christmas hats. "Hello Danika!"

Louis gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush bright red.

"Hey! No kissing my future wife and making her blush!" James kissed her on the other cheek, then the blond and the red head walked off to probably cause trouble.

"So...how about I re-introduce you to Aunt Angelina and Uncle George?" Albus could feel his enthusiasm suddenly diminish a bit, with the appearance of his boy cousins.

"I love Angelina, she is so nice." Danika grinned.

"I think she loves you more for all the help you did for the New Year's party." Albus led her down a little path where he heard more voices.

As they continued down the path Albus ran into someone he forgot would be coming, "Professor!" The kids stood awkwardly in front of Neville and Hannah Longbottom.

"Hello, Albus. Hello Danika." He smiled warmly at them and the two seemed to relax automatically. "Hope you aren't getting into trouble."

Albus just kept smiling; acting like that did not hurt him personally. "Of course not. Are Luna and Rolf Scamander here, with Lorcan and Lysander?" Albus asked pleasantly.

"They are coming soon!" Neville's eyes seemed to twinkle. Luna and Neville were best friends at Hogwarts; she had been traveling the world with her husband and twins as usual, so it definitely made him happy that she was coming.

"Well, it is nice to see you both, and even better that you are calling us by our first names." Albus said with a grin, Neville winked at them. "But Danika still needs to meet everyone."

"You have such a large family! It took me forever to learn everyone's name before Neville and I got married." Hannah laughed and pulled Neville forward obviously trying to get him to leave Albus and Danika alone.

"She seems nice, but you did not tell me that your Dad and Professor Longbottom were so close." Danika looked at Albus with accusing eyes.

"Must have slipped my mind," Albus wiggled his eyebrows, "Didn't want you thinking he gives me special treatment."

"But he does!" She giggled, "As in tons of special detentions."

He shoved her a little, then she bumped him right back. "So who is Luna…sounds familiar."

"Daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood she was in the "

"QUIBBLER!" Danika exclaimed excitedly.

"They have the Quibbler in America?" Albus said in surprise.

"Not exactly, Seamus used to send them to me all the time. He did it to piss off my father since he is a muggle and hates magic. Kind of ironic how he has married three witches though." She smiled as though laughing at her own inside joke.

They finally got to the end of the path where it opened into a bigger field. The first to greet them were the twins.

"Hi Al!" Molly greeted.

"Hi Danika!" Lucy mimicked.

"Hi, just met your mum and dad! Why does your father want to run for Minister of Magic? Is that similar to the US President of Magic?" Danika asked sweetly.

"Our father is crazy..."

"Positively nuts…"

"He was the Minister Jr. before the war or something…"

"But it has only been recently he wants to go back into politics."

"Having a Minister is similar to your President…"

"But our system is cooler!"

Danika stuck her tongue at the twins as they laughed identical laughs and skipped away. Just as the twins had walked away, Rose came over with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"DANIKA!! It has been too long roommate!" The redhead said with a hilariously, dramatic tone.

"Too long Rosie, darling!" Danika and Rose did a "kiss kiss" greeting, while Albus stifled a chuckle.

"ROSIE!!!! DANIKA!!!! ALBUS!!!!" Came the irritating screeches of Lily and Hugo. The two came bouncing over with Fred and Roxanne following behind.

Hugo is Rose's younger brother; he has hair as crazy as his mother's, which is sandy, brunette. He is just as intelligent as Rose and since he is the youngest boy in the family, tries to compensate for it by acting older. Lily is always hyperactive and can go from being the happiest person in the room to the angriest person. She has a little angel face and the famous Weasley flame hair. Both of the kids are 9. Fred is named after a deceased Uncle, who was the twin of George. The boy is identical to his father and is 10 years old. Roxanne is the most different in the family. Even though she is only 8, her personality is of a meek girly girl. It drives her brother, Fred, insane. She is not only different in personality, but she is the only one with dark, caramel skin and long black hair. She is also the last of the cousins.

"Gran says it is time for dinner!" Hugo said with a grin.

"So you all have to hurry up." Lily bossed.

"Al! I heard you got on the Quidditch team! That is so cool, do you think I will get on my first year?" Fred looked at him with the most admiring, hopeful eyes that Albus felt his heart clench.

"Yeah, Fred! You are so good." Albus said, while Fred did a little hop skip.

"I like your dress." Came the little voice of Roxanne. She was pointing at Danika from behind Lily.

"Thank you! What is your name?" Danika asked sweetly.

"I am Roxy…and…and this is my brother, Freddy." Roxanne could not help but smile back at the older girl and become a little more confident. "And that is Hugo and Lily."

"Well, I know these two. I have not seen them apart." Lily and Hugo gave identical annoyed glares.

"Will you three just hurry up!" Lily commanded. She then dragged Hugo back up the path, to the dinner table. Fred waved and followed with Roxanne at his side.

"You ladies hungry?" Albus asked.

"Always" Rose began leading the way up the path. The three walked in a line, with Albus in the middle of the girls.

Suddenly, a piercing scream came from Albus's right side as Rose hit the ground with a thud. He felt his brain go into over drive as he kneeled next to her.

"ROSE!" Albus began to shake her, first softly then harder. She looked like a breathing corpse. "Rose! What happened!!"

Albus looked up at Danika who was frozen on the spot, extremely pale and eyes as wide as saucers. "Danika, go get help!" The brunette did not move, she didn't even seem to hear his instruction.

Since Danika was obviously in too much shock to help, Albus lifted Rose bridle style and ran up the trail with Danika finally moving too by his side.

"Albus, what happened? She was fine, I don't understand! What do we do?! Is she...is she de..."

"She is not dead!" Albus shrieked at her, "She is just..." But right when Albus couldn't finish his thought, Rose started coughing.

Albus came to a stop in the middle of the path and laid her down. "Rosie? You ok?" The color started coming back to her as she stared around crazily.

"We have to help him!" She yelled trying to get up, but Albus pushed her back down.

"No Rose, we have to get YOU help!" He said firmly.

She shook her head fiercely and screamed, "No he will die if we don't go NOW!" Tears were running down her face and she was sobbing.

"Who will die Rose?" Danika said it in a barely audible voice, but Albus and Rose heard her clearly.

"Scorpius..."

* * *

OH MY GOD!!! Epic! Sorry it took so long to update, I love your patience!! Anyway I wanted to ask opinions on something…should I make the next chapter from the view of Albus (As per usual) or Scorpius? Leave your thoughts, thank you lovely readers.


	12. Chapter 11

******Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter second generation. Other names and plot belong to me!**

* * *

_She shook her head fiercely and screamed, "No he will die if we don't go NOW!" Tears were running down her face and she was sobbing._

_"Who will die Rose?" Danika said it in a barely audible voice, but Albus and Rose heard her clearly._

_"Scorpius..."_

* * *

Chapter 11: A Malfoy Christmas

Albus let Rose's words sink in as his brain fought to think rationally. "Alright, we should figure out a way to get to him." How Albus's voice was able to stay so calm was beyond him.

"Did he say where he was going over break?" Rose said in a shaky voice between sobs.

"His grandparents for Christmas," Albus responded. "He has been dreading it all month." Albus could not help but say it nastily to Rose. She had not told him she could see the future, they always told each other everything...

"But how in the world are we going to get there? And Rosie, shouldn't we get you some help." Danika helped Rose to her feet.

"No, I will be fine in a second. We have to go now!" She was begging Albus with her eyes to understand.

"The only thing I can think of is Flooing to the Malfoy manor." Albus thought aloud, "But how are we going to get away from our nosy family."

"We will just have to say that we are not feeling well..." Danika suggested.

"I don't enjoy lying to our family." Rose responded quietly.

Albus gave her a death glare, "But you are so good at that already." He sneered. Rose flinched as if being slapped in the face and started up tears again.

"Stop it Albus!" Danika said angrily, "We will deal with that later."

Albus continued down the path again, practically running. As he arrived at the crowded dinner table, he went to the head. "Gran, I am not feeling too well. I am sorry, but I am going to go lie down."

"All right sweetheart. We will save you some food." He gave his Gran a kiss on the cheek and walked to the house, ignoring the curious glances he got from his family and family friends.

"Hello Albus." Came the whispery voice of Luna. "Not feeling well? Watch out for the Knackles, they try to get into your stomach and create butterflies."

"Thank you Luna. Hi Lysander, Lorcan." Albus waved to the twin boys and their father Rolf and continued into the house.

Less than a minute later, Rose and Danika joined him in the kitchen where they would use the fireplace.

"I don't exactly know what we are going to do, but getting there is the first task." Albus wished it was the beginning of the party when he and Danika were having a blast.

"All I know is that a curse is going to hit Scorpius, and it will be fatal." She shuttered at the memory of it. "It will be excruciatingly painful."

"How could you know that?" Albus asked, still in a defensive manner.

"Yeah...I thought that normally seers are like prophets, they predict the future." Danika spoke nervously, remembering that if that were true, then Scorpius would actually die.

"Mine are not normal. I don't only see what goes on, I feel everything in a my visions. Like when Albus and Scorpius were attacked, I felt Albus hit his head and went through the emotions he felt…Mine can also be altered or changed. It all depends on what gets in the way or if someone changes their mind."

The kids were all looking at each other grimly. They had to go, they had to save Scorpius.

"Well, let's do this." Albus grabbed some powder off the mantel, stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "MALFOY MANOR!"

----------

Scorpius sighed deeply. He really hated the holidays. That does not sound usual, but his family is definitely unusual.

His father, Draco Malfoy, and his mother, Astoria Malfoy, were some of the fakest people around. Scorpius is practically identical to his father in looks, but chooses to never grow up like the man. His father has a pointy chin and nose; with bleach blond hair, (He would be more attractive if he were not such a, well, a jerk). He is a man that acts strong and proud, but Scorpius knows he is truly a coward and banished by society. His mother is very attractive looking with long blond hair and a streak of brown in the front. Although, her looks are deceptive, she bullies around other people and acts like a superior Goddess.

His two parents fawn over him as if he is the greatest child in the world. Scorpius never truly understood why he was not more of a spoiled brat. He liked to think he was an actor, playing the part, but as soon as he got off stage, he became the real Scorpius.

Back to the reason why he hates every holiday, it can be summed up in one word: Grandparents. On top of the fact that his grandparents truly were the fakest people alive, Scorpius would get to explain the joyous news…he got into Gryffindor.

A boat load of Malfoys had all been in Slytherin and it was expected that Scorpius would have too. But of course the stupid hat had a sense of humor and it thought that this Malfoy should become an outcast. Don't get him wrong, he loved the house now. Albus had changed all that. It was terrible at the beginning to have no friends, but Albus, Rose, and Danika accepted him (finally) so he felt great.

What he did not feel so great about, would be explaining to his father that Harry Potter's son is his best friend. It is common knowledge that their fathers do not speak to each other, too much history. In other words, Draco's pride had been crushed so many times by Potter that he could not stand to be around the man.

"Draco!" Came the sickeningly, sweet voice of his mother, "Are you ready my little snake."

Gross, right? He was not a snake for Merlin's sake, he was a…haha…lion.

"Yes mother." He responded robotically. It was time to put on his obnoxious charm and face the music.

He walked out of his hideously green velvet room and walked out to join his parents. Since his mother hates to mess up her flawless hair, they would do side-along apparation. Which truly makes no sense because you get fairly windswept that way too, but there was no arguing with his mother.

Scorpius hated it. He hated flying in general. The ground is safe, warm, and will only hurt you in an earthquake (honestly, when was the last time that happened in England?).

He went outside to join his parents, because their house was apparition protected, and braced himself for the sucking feeling that goes with apparation. He grabbed his father's arm and off they went. He felt himself begin to blackout, but did his best to breathe in and out.

When they landed in front of the Malfoy mansion, Scorpius did not let go of his father's arm right away.

"Scorpius, you are hurting me." Draco said in a harsh tone. Scorpius quickly let go and took deeper breathes. This was why he ditched the flying lesson with Professor Wood at the beginning of the year, as if he needed 30 kids laughing at his extreme fear of being off the ground. It was not even heights that were the issue, he just could not stand being off solid ground.

The three walked up to the mansion and Draco knocked three times. Draco's long time friend Gregory Goyle opened the door. The two men shook hands and his wife Millicent gave his mother a hug. Their daughter, Violette, came running up and threw her small arms around Scorpius's middle.

Scorpius would describe Goyle as having broad shoulders, noticeably larger than his father's. The man had large feet, small dull eyes, long gorilla arms, and short, bristly hair low on his forehead. Millicent has black hair, very petite, but a permanent snotty look on her face. (Scorpius's mother said she drank a huge tub of beauty potion and used to look like a hag.) Violette has her mother's long black hair and would be very cute, if her face did not look positively evil.

"Hi Scorpius…" The 9 year old said in a sweet devil/angel voice. "You are the last to arrive the Zabini's are here."

Pansy and Blaise Zabini are also his father's close friends. Pansy can be described as a fierce woman with a face of a pug. She has wavy brown hair and is average in height. Her husband Blaise Zabini seems to be an arrogant person, who looks down on nearly everyone and everything, though he rarely expresses his disdainful opinions in a confrontational manner. He is a black man with a bald head, and powerful attractive features. Their son Luke is in the same year as Scorpius (in Slytherin), has dark skin like his father, but the pug face of his mother. Their other son, Drew, is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts (in Slytherin) and has the same features as his father.

"How nice." Scorpius sneered. He could not do it as well as his father, which could be because he never fully meant it, but if he wanted to be a jerk…he could.

Scorpius strutted in, acting more confident about the evening than his stomach felt. Luke and Drew came over with cruel grins on their faces.

"Scorpius," Luke snarled, "I was wondering if you would even show up this evening. Well, because of your Hogwarts house situation after all."

Scorpius looked at the boy with what he hoped was an unflustered, easy expression. "Mother says that only poor, pathetic people arrive on time to their own party."

He walked away and into the dining room to see his parents, nodding to the other parents and grandparents that he saw mingling. They seemed to stop talking and merely nod back, obviously appalled that Scorpius was even there.

_Awesome_, he thought, _Everyone knows but my grandparents_. He got to the large dining room and saw them chatting away with Violette's grandparents.

"I do wish they would simply take the man out of office!" Said Violette's granddad. "Shacklebolt is a menace."

"Hello, Granddad and Grandmum. How are you this night?" Scorpius felt irritated that he had to act so differently around his "family", but that is just the way of a Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't my perfect grandson!" His granddad boomed proudly. The Goyle grandparents seemed to shift uncomfortably, then decided to get up and go somewhere else.

"Dear! You look so pale and thin. Is that mother of yours feeding you?" His extremely judgmental grandmum fussed over his already perfectly cut suit.

"I have been at Hogwarts, blame the school for how they feed me." Scorpius did his signature I am better than you look then continued. "You know what the service is like."

"We sure do! Bunch of scum run the school, figures they would treat my grandson as anything less than a prince!" His granddad said dramatically.

Scorpius did an internal eye roll and took his seat.

As the party slowly progressed, the guests ate and gossiped, then began to leave early. This is how rich parties work: you get there in the late afternoon, then leave early into the night.

As Scorpius thankfully said goodbye to everyone, Drew came over with his evil grin still plastered on his face. "You know Scorpius…" he said in a loud obnoxious voice, "Even though your house, GRYFFINDOR, beat my house, SLYTHERIN, we are still the favorites to win. Your best friend, ALBUS POTTER, better watch his back." The boy then whispered viciously, "That is for cursing me and my group a few months ago with that damn Bobby kid."

The room seemed to go so silent; a pin could be heard if it hit the ground. Then there was a crash of plates as his grandmum fainted. Drew walked out in victory, but not before giving Scorpius a good shove in the shoulder.

Scorpius could not move, he could not breathe, he just stood there in shock until someone said something.

His father fussed over his grandmum and carried her out of the room in shock, while his granddad walked over with a crazed look in his eye. "You are in Gryffindor." He said in a menacing whisper.

Scorpius looked the man right in the eye, keeping a cool demeanor. "Yes."

This seemed to create a switch in the man as he came even quicker to the boy, "And your best friend is Potter's brat?"

"He is not a brat, and yes." Scorpius responded once again with a calm expression. Something in his stomach was telling him to get out of there. He heard some noise come from the other room with the fireplace, but ignored it as nothing.

His Granddad took his wand from his pocket and put it right up in Scorpius's face. Scorpius's eyes never left his granddad's blazing ones.

"You have disgraced this family…" He said very slowly and deliberately.

"No!!" Came the shriek of his mother. "Don't you harm my baby." She began running over, but his granddad simply sent a stunning curse at her. Scorpius watched as her lifeless body hit the ground and felt whatever color was on his face disappear.

He had to think quickly, but how was he going to get out of this one? Suddenly, a spell hit the back of his granddad's head and the man turned around in shock.

Scorpius could not believe his eyes! Danika, Albus, and Rose were standing in the room, wands raised and ready to fight. He doubted whether three first years (even though they are some of the brightest) could do anything.

"Leave him alone!" Albus commanded. He had such a presence in the face of danger, Scorpius felt braver just being around him.

"You are Potter's son…." realization hit his granddad. "You are the cause."

"No he is not! I wanted to be in a different house, the hat choose to put me Gryffindor because it thought I could be more than this family. More than a Malfoy!" Scorpius ran as fast as he could from the room, with the other kids running quickly behind him.

He felt curses being thrown at him and did his best to dodge them. All he had to do was get them out of there. When he got into the room with the fireplace, he locked the door after him, buying them time. "GO!!" He shouted at them. They scrambled into the fireplace, yelling 'BURROW' as they went.

He grabbed the rest of the Floo powder went in and threw it to the ground. The door slammed open and a curse flew right to the side of his ear, barely missing him.

"BURROW!!" Scorpius was sucked out of the room, the last image being of his warn out Granddad glaring at him with pure hatred.

God…he hated the holidays.

* * *

FASTED UPDATE EVER FOR ME!!!!! It just came and screamed to be written down. Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns all Harry Potter second generation. Other names and plot belong to me!**

* * *

"_BURROW!!" Scorpius was sucked out of the room, the last image being of his warn out Granddad glaring at him with pure hatred._

_God…he hated the holidays._

* * *

Chapter 12: Family is Thicker than Skin

"Ouch!! Rose…git arff!"

"I can't! Umpa, ALBUS!"

"Sorry…damn Scorpius! You are such a fat lard."

"I am not!!! I weigh less than Rosie does."

"IN WHAT UNIVERSE!"

The kids struggled to get up, but kept falling on top of each other. When they finally got out of the fireplace, they realized they were not all alone.

"Albus Severus Potter…" Ginny Weasley said menacingly, "Where have you been!"

"And what the hell is Scorpius Malfoy doing here." Ron sneered.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all in the kitchen, each of their faces creating different mixtures of complete and utter anger.

"Albus…I told you not to get yourself in trouble and yet, here you are coming back from Merlin knows where." Harry was looking perhaps the angriest and definitely the most disappointed.

Albus couldn't take it, this was not his fault, he nearly got killed trying to save his best friend, his closest cousin has been lying to him for Merlin knows how long, and he was in tons of pain from the fireplace situation. Plus, Rose was giving him a look that clearly said _Be careful they don't find out I am a flipping prophet type child!_

"I am so tired of this family constantly coming to conclusions before I even have a chance to explain!" Albus screamed. Well, that was a first…Albus only ever screams at his cousins when he is angry, but even that rarely happens. Most of the time he just runs away and when you say it out loud it sounds more cowardly than it is.

"You will watch you tone when you are speaking with your family." Harry said dangerously.

"How can you expect me to do that when you suffocate me?" Albus was shaking uncontrollably and his friends looking at him, with shocked eyes, was not helping the issue. "I don't usually talk like this because it makes me sound like a whinny pre-teen!"

"Alright I think everyone just needs to calm down, please." His aunt Hermione said rationally, "Albus, you are right, we got angry before understanding what happened."

"Um…I can explain," Scorpius dared quietly. Since no one objected he continued, "I sent a letter to Al saying to come help me because I had to spend time with my grandparents, and not to be disrespectful at them, but I really hate them." Albus knew he was lying threw his teeth, but Scorpius understood he needed to think up a quick accuse then ask them questions later.

"HA!! I hate them too." Ron boomed loudly. Ginny and Hermione gave him stern looks, "Sorry that was rude."

"No, no Mr. Weasley, I get that more than you think." Scorpius continued, "They happened to come right when a boy told them I am in Gryffindor and best friends with Harry Potter's son. So as you can imagine things got ugly." He finished with a little shrug of nonchalance.

"Ugly? They tried to kill you!" Rose said in outrage.

"What?!" The three adults shouted in unison.

"My granddad was just a little overwhelmed." Scorpius replied nervously.

"No way Scorpius, he was hexing all of us." Danika finally brought her voice forward.

"I will get a few of my Aurors down there to arrest Lucius Malfoy. Ginny, put a block on the fireplace so no one can Floo here." Harry said quickly running from the room to send owls.

Ginny went to the fireplace, saying incantations and doing complicated wand motions as Scorpius said, "It is not that big a deal! I don't want anyone getting in trouble." Scorpius made a move to run after him but Hermione was the one to stop him.

"Scorpius, attacking underage children is against the law. I would know since I work in the law firm at the ministry." Hermione smiled at the blond boy. "It is okay, as long as your parents did not do anything they won't get into trouble."

"No they didn't! Dad took grandmum away because she fainted at the news and mum was stunned by granddad." Scorpius said quickly.

"Time for dessert!!" Came Albus's Gran's voice.

"Mum," Ron gave his mother a pointed look. "We are a little busy trying to be parents."

"And as a parent myself, I know that Christmas is a time for family togetherness and be thankful we are healthy, Ronald. You know very well that Fred would have come in here and told you to get a clue." She began to tear up a little from mentioning her deceased son. Ginny and Ron looked embarrassed. "Now get out there and eat my pie!" Then her mood changed completely as she looked at Scorpius. Albus waited for the judgmental stare or the yelling that a Malfoy was in her house, but it never came, she smiled brightly at him instead. "I will set up another place setting for you Mr. Malfoy! I assume the three of you are over your stomach aches?" She said making Albus, Danika, and Rose look away guiltily.

The kids and the adults walked out to the shockingly quiet party. His family is so nosy it's ridiculous.

"So, including Danika, we have two strays this holiday!" George said excitedly, "Scorpius is it? How's the old man doing?"

There was a silence as everyone stared at George in shock. Then Scorpius started laughing, "Dad is crazy, blond and furious as usual."

Then everyone seemed to get back to his or her conversations as Albus joined in one with Teddy and Victoire.

"Vic, have you decided where you are going after school, yet?" Rose asked curiously.

"France of course!" Victoire said excitedly, "You know how much I love that country."

"I don't know why…" Teddy said slyly, "The froggies are crazy."

"Well, I love the French and you know very well the other reason why I love it." The couple exchanged a look only they understood. Albus knew the reason too, that was where Teddy fell for Victoire.

"What are you guys talking about?" Danika asked.

"Oh! How rude of me, Rose was just asking where I want to go after school. Our parents put together money to send each of the kids to a country, of our choice. We can also get jobs over the summer, in the school's off season, to pay for any gifts we want to give people." Victoire responded.

"Yeah, even though I am not blood related, they sent me to America." Teddy smiled, "I went to every state and spent exactly 3 ½ days in each."

"WOW" Danika said in awe. "I live there and I haven't even been to the west coast!" Sure enough, Danika and Teddy spent the rest of desert and most of the evening talking about his trip. Albus was so happy that she was getting along with his family that he thought his apple pie tasted like the best one ever.

Now came the best part of the evening…PRESENTS!! In his family, it was custom that every child, grandchild, spouse, and Teddy get a sweater with different colors and their first initial on the front.

Albus laughed at the look on James's and his Uncle Ron's faces as they put on their maroon sweaters, a color that clashed terribly with their fire red hair.

As people opened presents it was mass chaos, tons of gift-wrap everywhere, screaming children excited about their gifts and many thank yous going around.

Albus received a Quidditch book from his parents and a broom cleaning kit from his grandparents. He gave them hugs then grabbed Danika's gift to give it to her. He walked over to where Danika and Scorpius were chatting and handed her the package.

Her eyes widened in surprise then she looked away embarrassed, "I can't accept a gift from you Al, I did not get you one."

Albus grinned sadly, "Danika, I know your parents can't give you much, so I wanted to get you something. And Scorp your gift was actually going to be sent by owl, but since you are here I will give it to you when we get home."

"Awesome Al! Mine for you two and Rosie is back at me mansion." They laughed at Scorpius's very indiscrete way of mentioning his wealth and his lack of grammar ability.

Danika tore off the paper delicately, but Scorpius got irritated so he ripped the rest off even with her protests. She opened a box with a necklace and a blue stone in the middle. She gasped and flung her arms around his neck whispering, "Thank you, I love it!"

"What is my gift!!" Scorpius whined.

"Not till we get home Scorp.!" Albus laughed.

----------

"Wake up AL!!!!" Scorpius sang in an octave Albus had no idea he could reach. Albus moaned and threw his covers over his face. Alas, Scorpius was stronger and simply pulled the covers off him and the cold room hit him like a bucket of water.

He sat up glaring at the laughing blond, "I thought I wouldn't have to deal with your wake up calls while on Holiday."

"You should have asked for it as your Christmas gift, thanks again for the hat, Al." Scorpius left the room so Albus could get dressed.

He walked out of the room to the welcoming smells of bacon, eggs, toast, and tea all molded together. He began walking down the hall, but as he passed his dad's study the man called, "Albus, could we talk?"

The boy froze thought about acting as if he had not heard, but decided he better just go in. He stepped inside and looked over the room. It was carpeted and extremely clean because his mother was a compulsive cleaner. There were photos of him and the whole family, along with tons of his father's friends. Albus's favorite was a picture of the original marauder's map creators talking and laughing. It was hard to believe those four had passed away, two of them never to see their kids grow up and become great men.

Albus sat on the couch across his dad's desk, which was piled with tons of papers. "What are you working on dad?" He asked curiously.

"A bit of paper work with Scorpius's case. It is not part of my job to handle these cases usually, but since we are in charge of him while his parents are under observation, I stepped in to assist." He looked up from the papers to watch his son make any change in mood.

Besides shifting uncomfortably and looking away, Albus was not sure what else to say. It was his father after all who called him in.

"I wanted to talk a little on the lines of what happened at Christmas." Harry began.

Albus began speaking quickly, "Scorpius already told you that he sent me a letter wanting help to leave his house, so we thought…"

"Albus, Albus…" Harry interrupted him smiling, "I understand, you kids don't want to tell me the whole story. I was not exactly a saint when I was your age, sometimes I forget"

Albus choose to stare straight at his feet; he was trying to clear his mind, which would hopefully wipe off any emotions showing clearly on his traitorous face.

"Scorpius's, well…his grandfather will probably lose any rights to see him again. The man will most likely go to Askaban…again." Harry took a deep breath and continued, "It is also curious how Danika decided to stay with us instead of going home for the holidays."

Albus looked up at his father this time, the man was showing signs of great discomfort and again Albus saw the weariness in his features, his father looked far older than his age.

"Her parents seem to be slowly losing her. Going to America for school probably was not their idea, and if it was then they really do want to lose her. What I am trying to say Albus is…I don't want to lose you." This made Albus go completely still. Lose him, how could he lose him? He was right there… "I don't want to lose my son."

Albus took a moment to let those words sink in. He never thought of himself leaving his family, well, not exactly. Fighting was normal with them all, they fight, they make up, and they do it all over again. It was a way of showing love, and never holding back emotions.

"I…I don't want to lose you either, dad." Harry relaxed at his words, and Albus even noted a tear falling down his father's face. He got up and went around the desk to give his father a hug. They stood there hugging, Albus tried to portray everything he was feeling in that one embrace.

When they brook apart, they walked down stairs to the delicious breakfast that awaited them.

"At least I am not like Dominique." Albus smiled at his father's quizzical gaze, "When I was about 5, she talked about divorcing our family. Before she found out that was not how it worked."

Harry blinked then began laughing along with his son. As they entered the kitchen with Albus's two best friends, two siblings, and his mother, he noticed how everyone was smiling brightly at the father and son with almost a proud look on each face.

----------

"Crap!" Albus ran around the room trying to find all his clothes. "SCORPIUS!! Where in Merlin's pants did you put my jumper!" It was one thing for the boy to always burrow his shoes, but taking his jacket was a whole different story.

"Relax Al. I have it right here." Scorpius tossed it at Albus then proceeded to sit on his bed eating an apple and reading the Daily Prophet. "Pretty cool how your mom writes for the Daily prophet…and your dad is always quoted somewhere."

"Scorpius, instead of reading the stupid paper, COULD YOU HELP ME GET READY!" Albus continued searching for his school supplies, which he so stupidly took out of his school trunk.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Alby. It is not my fault you choose to wait till the last minute to pack for school." Scorpius got up and began grabbing clothes tossing themat Albus's face.

"I hate you." Albus sighed.

"Liar, you love me!" Albus shook his head then ran out of the room, yelling from the top of the steps, "MUM! Have you seen my shoes."

"I told you to pack last night!" She yelled back angrily.

"I…um…did! I just can't find my shoes." He responded back guiltily.

"Is that why you, Danika, James, and Scorpius had a Quidditch game without letting me play yesterday!" Lily shouted up accusingly.

"SNITCHER!" Albus shouted.

"You would know all about those Albus!" He heard Danika laughing, "You are our seeker after all."

"Oh…haha." Albus said sarcastically.

"Your shoes are by the door, dear friend Albus." She responded smartly.

He ran down the stairs grabbed the shoes, pausing by the kitchen only to stick his tongue out at his sister and friend. They mimicked him, then continued with their breakfast.

By the time they all got to the train station, it was almost time for the train to leave. They said quick good byes and ran in to get a compartment.

"What took you all so long!" Rose asked as the other kids joined her.

"Don't look at me!" Scorpius said dramatically, "Albus did not pack last night."

"Oh…I should have known." Rose chuckled, "Him and his mother are late to everything."

"HEY!" Albus tried hard not to laugh, but failed as everyone began nodding like dorks.

Back at the castle, Albus decided to go straight to his dorm after the feast. Even though he managed to get everything in his trunk, organizing it was an entirely different story. He went through everything until he got to the bottom.

That is where he found the package. He picked it up cautiously, realizing it must be some kind of clothing. He took the note from the top.

_Dear Albus,_

_Be careful no one reads this. I have decided to pass down something very important to me and I hope it will be important to you. It is my invisibility cloak. You have heard my stories about its magic, and I want you to have it. I do not believe James and Lily are ready for the responsibility, so this one time, keep it a secret. Let only your closest friends know of it. Use it well._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_

* * *

_

Bet you didn't see that happening! Woot the invisibility cloak! Thanks for the reviews my readers.


End file.
